


Близнецы

by Cirtaly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: Bromance, Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку Шерлокфеста non-kink 14.54 Кроссовер с миром Ехо, по мотивам книги "Неуловимый Хабба Хэн"<br/>Шерлок оказывается в "шкуре" Джона, а Джон в "шкуре" Шерлока. Важно раскрыть "обмен личностями", Обмен Ульвиара: проявление навыков хирурга и солдата, и всех качеств характера Джона у Шерлока, и дедуктивные способности, гонор и театральность у Джона. Важно показать как они будут выкручиваться на месте преступлений и каждый по отдельности (например, поведение Джона на работе с сотрудниками, а Шерлок - в общении с Майкрофтом/Лестрейдом/и др.) а так же их понимание как быть другим человеком.<br/>Можно (даже лучше) не ограничиваться рамками заклинания в один день - неделя, две.<br/>Шерлок и Джон - не пара. Поможет ли заклинание им лучше понять друг друга (зародить броманс/пре-слэш) или упрочит в мнении, что они слишком разные - на волю автора (ХЭ желателен, но не обязателен).<br/>Примечание:<br/>Обмен Ульвиара - заклинание, которое позволяет двум разным людям поменяться Тенями. Они остаются в здравом уме, прекрасно помнят, кто они такие, чем занимаются в данный момент, что было в их прошлом. Но при этом поведение их разительно изменяется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близнецы

**Author's Note:**

> Читать можно без знания второго канона: все необходимое объясняется в тексте

* * *

В Лондон пришла глубокая ночь, и в квартире на Бейкер-стрит царила не свойственная ее обитателям тишина. До позднего вечера детективы гонялись по подворотням любимого города за лихим грабителем. Тот за последнюю неделю успел обнести дома нескольких известных нумизматов, причем действовал на диво виртуозно, не оставляя никаких следов. Не вмешайся Шерлок, Скотланд Ярд так бы и остался с носом.

Шерлок вычислил следующую цель ловкача, устроил на него засаду и едва не упустил из-за чрезмерной самонадеянности и неистребимого недоверия к полиции. В итоге именно Лестрейд с подкреплением помогли загнать вора в угол. Операция потребовала изрядных физических усилий и, добравшись до своих спален, друзья свалились в глубокий сон без сновидений.

Пока они спали, к ним на кухню явились гости: послышался тихий вздох, зажегся и погас слабый желтоватый свет – будто открылась и закрылась дверь холодильника. Кто-то охнул и шлепнулся на пол. Последовал сдвоенный сдавленный вскрик: появился кто-то еще, оступился и упал на первого.

— Ирв! — шикнула темноглазая девчонка, пихая локтем неловкого спутника, навалившегося на нее. —  Поосторожнее нельзя?

— Извини. Я же не знал, что Дверью может стать  _это_ , — буркнул мальчик, обвиняюще ткнув пальцем в сторону холодильника. Тот гордо белел в свете уличных фонарей и знать не знал, о какой такой Двери говорит человеческий детеныш.

Ирв вскочил, схватил подругу за руку. Девочка, насупившись, приняла помощь, а, оказавшись на ногах, обежала кругом стола, с любопытством его разглядывая.

— Ты же знаешь, Дверью может стать любой проем, даже окно. Нам еще повезло. Правда, холодно там было, — рассеянно пробормотала она.

Хаос из разноцветных пробирок, сосудов с замаринованными частями тел, и замерший последним оплотом порядка и стабильности на краю стола микроскоп привели девочку в восторг. Она заворожено озирала открывшееся ей великолепие.

— Мм… Хенли? —  рискнул отвлечь подругу от созерцания Ирв. —  Может, проверим всё и начнем? Свеча портится.

Девочка укоризненно покачала головой, и Ирв поёжился от тяжести её взгляда.

— Нечего проверять. Хумгат привёл нас в подходящее место к подходящим людям. Я попросила.

— Ладно, — кивнул мальчик и сосредоточенно нахмурился, уставившись прямо перед собой.

Взмах ладони, щелчок пальцев, и в воздухе, словно на невидимой подставке, завис конус сантиметров тридцать в высоту. Дети придирчиво его осмотрели.

— Не нравится мне все же эта затея, Хен. Дядя Шурф за такое по головке не погладит, — вполголоса проговорил Ирв.

— Мы это уже обсуждали, — вздохнула девочка. В глазах её мелькнул нехороший огонёк. —  Где ещё мы проверим твой состав? В Ехо такие эксперименты сейчас невозможны. Дурацкий Кодекс.

— Дело не в Кодексе, а в принципе осознанного согласия.

— Ага, — согласилась Хенли, — точно. В согласии. Перестань. Дома мы не найдём подходящих. А даже если и найдём, нас прервут посреди эксперимента.

Ирв на миг прикрыл глаза, собираясь с духом. Решительно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Начнём.

Дети уселись друг напротив друга. Свеча опустилась на пол между ними. Ирв щелкнул пальцами над вершиной конуса, поджёг фитиль. Маги синхронно выдохнули, потом втянули носами воздух, уже наполнившийся пряным духом горящих трав. С губ потекли слова на языке, который на нашей земле не звучал никогда, да и в родном мире детей его знали единицы.

Лица юных колдунов являли собой образец терпения. Казалось, дети всего лишь позволяют словам заклинания произноситься, завладеть ненадолго их языками, ртами, дыханием. Гортанные звуки и запах, терпкий густой, не нарушали покоя спален Джона и Шерлока, лишь сливались с тишиной, усталой темнотой комнат. Мягко колыхались в такт вздымающимся холмикам под одеялами. Скользили по расслабившимся во сне и таким юным сейчас чертам. Ныряли вместе с теплыми вдохами меж приоткрытых губ куда-то вглубь изможденных тел.

Шерлок ясно улыбнулся во сне. Он увидел море и эскадру кораблей с сиреневыми парусами. Прекрасные и стремительные, они вспарывали носами тугие волны, бросали вызов стихии. 

Джон обреченно застонал. Палящее небо Афганистана обжигало. Перестрелки, бомбежки и кровь, кровь, кровь. Война пришла за своим доктором.

Голоса детей ликующе взметнулись. Конус оплывал, догорал, рассеивался невнятным наваждением. Щупальца Обмена плотнее укутывали свои цели. Сон друзей выровнялся, видения ушли, едва начавшись.

Ирв и Хенли умолкли. Встревоженно переглянулись. Процедура прошла по плану, но что-то их беспокоило. Ирв взметнулся на ноги. Глаза его округлились от ужаса.

— Кто-то встал на мой след!

— Сквозь Хумгат?! И так быстро? —  охнула Хенли. —  Да как такое вообще возможно?!

— Значит, возможно, — выдавил мальчик, обхватив голову руками. —  Ох, больно… Пахнет как… тётя Меламори.

— А ещё понаблюдать хотели, тьфу… Горе-магистры, — горько вздохнула Хен.

Легко положив ладонь на макушку друга, девочка подула ему на лоб, взъерошила волосы. Ирв благодарно и облегченно улыбнулся. Отнял руки от висков.

— Спасибо. Уходим, — коротко бросил он, разворачиваясь лицом к холодильнику. —  В ту же Дверь?

— Ага.

Дети распахнули холодильник и шустрыми тенями скользнули внутрь. 

Шерлок оставил там чьи-то почки со вчерашнего эксперимента. И еще собачий мозг. Но адепты Истинной магии не увидели этих ужасающих подробностей. Детей принял Хумгат, все такой же непроницаемо черный и одновременно полный света множества вселенных.

Шерлок охнул, судорожно сжимаясь в комок под одеялом. Блаженная темнота покойного сна наполнилась рокотом поднимающихся вертушек, свистом пуль, отчаянными криками раненых и пустыми глазами мёртвых. Шерлок Холмс увидел Афганистан.

Джон улыбался, стоя у штурвала под сиреневым парусом. Приближался шторм, холодные брызги промочили старинную одежду насквозь, но капитан Джон Хемиш Уотсон не был так счастлив во сне с самого раннего детства.

 

* * *

_Шерлок_

Шерлок проснулся с тяжелой головой на мокрой от пота подушке. С трудом оторвался от нее и уселся, пытаясь прогнать нудную муть, мешавшую окончательно проснуться. Кажется, разбудил его собственный крик. Кошмары это неприятно.

За окном только занимался рассвет.

Укоризненно покачав головой, сыщик опустил голые пятки на пол. Нестерпимо хотелось травяного чая. Обычно Шерлоку с утра хотелось кофе. В любое другое время дня —  тоже. Однако сейчас более приемлемым казался именно успокаивающий чай. Что бы ни снилось Шерлоку, приятным оно точно не было.

Он поднялся, поправляя сбившийся ворот старой растянутой футболки, попутно вспоминая, где же Джон хранит заварочную смесь. Вроде в левом шкафчике лежат сушеные крылья летучей мыши, значит, маловероятно, что чай сейчас находится там.

Неторопливо обдумывая эту важную мысль, Шерлок шагнул в сторону двери и чуть не упал от пронзившей ногу жестокой боли, которая зародилась где-то внутри бедра и жгучей пульсирующей волной разошлась в стороны, чтобы через минуту исчезнуть, как не было.

— Что за черт?.. —  буркнул Шерлок, переводя дыхание.

Он не помнил, чтобы вчера где-то поранился, а на обычную мышечную боль, которая вполне могла возникнуть после недавнего забега, странные ощущения не походили даже отдаленно. Больше напоминало сквозную пулевую рану, каковой Шерлок совершенно точно не получал последние несколько месяцев.

Боль явно природы не физической. Психосоматика? Откуда бы? Недоуменно качая головой, Шерлок отправился на кухню. Движения его были более медленными, чем обычно. Теперь детектив неосознанно берег левую ногу, хотя приступ больше не повторился. Уютная возня на залитой прозрачными лучами утреннего солнца кухне потихоньку прогоняла тошнотную тяжесть из висков.

До слуха Шерлока донеслись шаги на лестнице в спальню Джона. Кто-то спускался, и походка совсем не напоминала спокойный шаг соседа. Некто почти бежал по ступеням, шлепая тапками стремительно и уверенно. Тапки, кстати, как раз были джоновы. Надорванная левая подметка очень знакомо хлопала по подошве, так что шлепки получались забавно ритмичными. Додумывал Шерлок, уже притаившись возле входа в гостиную и ожидая, пока неизвестный покажется на пороге.

Адреналин сделал мир ярче, а мысли быстрее. Сердце застучало в ушах. Очень занятно. Чувство опасности и раньше обостряло вкус к существованию, но нынешнее состояние… О, Шерлок ощущал себя невероятно, замечательно живым, словно до сих пор сознание туманила какая-то пелена.

Незнакомец очутился в поле зрения Шерлока и оказался Джоном. Доктором Джоном Хемишем Уотсоном в его обычной полосатой пижаме, обычных уютных тапках с надорванной подошвой. Был бы совсем обычным Джоном, если бы не взгляд. Холодный, безэмоционально сканирующий окружающее и одновременно погруженный в себя. Таким мог бы быть взгляд умной многозадачной машины, которая кроме сбора данных успевает их проклассифицировать, сделать выводы и начать действовать.

— Доброе утро, Джон… — протянул Шерлок, когда сосед целеустремленной поступью прошел в гостиную. Сейчас Джону очень подошел бы халат поверх пижамы —  полы тогда элегантно бы взметнулись, словно крылья летучей мыши.

— Шерлок, — бросил в ответ друг, невозмутимо усаживаясь на диван.

— Что за чертовщина… — второй раз за утро воззвал к силам ада Шерлок.

 Он последовал за Джоном, уселся с другого края дивана. Детективы с любопытством оглядели друг друга с ног до головы.

 Джон отвел глаза, уставился в стену. Каменным холодом от него сейчас не просто веяло — несло, словно  от Санта Клауса. Или могильной плиты. Шерлок поежился, но приготовился слушать: Джон явно собирался что-то сказать.

— Ты сегодня проснулся раньше меня, что необычно. Разбудил тебя кошмар, очевидно, очень болезненный, и ты неосознанно бережешь левую ногу, хотя она не болит. Значит, болела чуть раньше. Сильно. Внезапно. Ты был встревожен, когда встретил меня на пороге. Не узнал походку. Готовился отражать нападение, и боль прошла совсем. До того ты снимал ее другим способом —  суетясь на кухне с завтраком. Странный способ, но мне он помогал. Сейчас я не очень хорошо понимаю, почему... Ты ведешь себя как… как я.

Слова лились и лились ледяным, словно ручей в горах, потоком. Дирижируя себе руками с почему-то ставшими нервными пальцами, Джон вещал. Другого определения не подобрать для этой речи, по апломбу и содержанию больше подошедшей бы какому-нибудь оракулу. Дельфийскому, например.

Джон, наконец, замолчал, и Шерлок восхищенно рассмеялся.

— Потрясающе! Впечатляющий монолог! —  воскликнул он и добавил после удивленной паузы: — Правда, обычно это твоя реплика.

Джон кивнул.

— И я о том же. Непонятно пока, что происходит...

— Мало данных, — произнесли сыщики в унисон, переглядываясь.

— Полагаю, помочь вам избавиться от недостатка информации, сумею я, джентльмены, — заявил вежливо человек в странном бело-голубом одеянии, перешагнувший порог кухни.

_Джон_

Лицо незнакомца не рассмотреть из-за солнца, освещающего его фигуру сзади, и Джону оставалось лишь вглядываться в темный силуэт. Детали тоже не разглядеть, но и так ясно, что подобной одежды он никогда раньше не встречал.

— Хорошее утро, господа, — важно произнес гость.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — ответил Шерлок, удивленно вставая. —  Как вы?..

Джону немного досадно. Вопрос слишком прост, а ответ почти очевиден. Не могли они не заметить проходящего по коридору человека, равно как и человека, залезающего в окно, значит…

— Через дверь кухни, очевидно же, — перебил друга Джон. — Кто вы, сэр? — спросил он с искренним изумлением, после того как внимательно просканировал пришельца глазами и обнаружил невероятное, но единственное объяснение происходящему.

— Прошу извинить мою невольную невежливость. Мое имя Шурф Лонли-Локли. Я, как вы верно заметили, пришел через дверь кухни. Увы, не имел возможности постучать, прежде чем войти, — ответил гость. —  Однако мое появление совершенно необходимо и безотлагательно. Надеюсь, у вас найдется время выслушать меня, господа.

Какая-то сила словно подбросила Джона с дивана, и он, не дождавшись окончания речи сэра Шурфа, прошел на кухню.

Закипевший чайник —  вода булькает в прозрачном резервуаре, струя упрямого пара бьет из носика. Вчерашнее печенье в блюдце, крошки рассыпались вокруг. Открытая дверца шкафа. Банка с маринованными глазами окуня. Зачем они там были нужны Шерлоку? Джон не знает и теперь жалеет: горячая волна жгучего любопытства грозит смыть внешнее спокойствие. Не сейчас. Не время.

Голос Шерлока. Из гостиной.

— Разумеется, сэр. Прошу вас, садитесь. Может быть, чаю?

Длинный темно-русый волос. На полу. Рядом с холодильником. Слишком длинный, не может принадлежать ни одному из квартирантов. Последняя девушка Джона? Нет, она шатенка.

— Принеси чай, Джон! —  крикнул Шерлок. —  Ты все равно на кухне…

Джон вернулся в гостиную. В руке у него был волос. А чая не было.

— Нет, прости, руки заняты, — улыбнулся он другу краем рта и обратился к сэру Шурфу, изваянием застывшему в кресле Шерлока. —  Вы знаете, кто ночью проник в нашу квартиру?

Гость кивнул, а в лице его почудилось смущение. Настолько незаметное, что можно было бы списать это выражение на игру света и тени, если бы здесь была тень. Теперь Шурф сел лицом к солнцу, и оно больше не мешало его разглядеть. Джону даже показалось на миг, что незнакомый сэр сделал это намеренно. Чтобы не возникало у хозяев недоверия к человеку, который скрывает лицо.

Джон важно подошел к столу и зарылся в его ящик. Улику нужно прибрать. Ага! Вот он —  прозрачный пакетик. Как раз подойдет. Как только волос оказался надежно спрятан, доктор, все также сохраняя безупречную осанку, опустился в свое кресло, закинул ногу на ногу, и с босой ступни на пол шлепнулся тапок. Джон остался невозмутим, хотя и отметил, что еще вчера его бы смутил собственный внешний вид гораздо сильнее. Сейчас он просто находит его несколько некомфортным: перед клиентами и вообще незнакомыми людьми гораздо лучше появляться одетым с иголочки. Так им привычней и проще общаться. Костюм сэра Шурфа однако тоже не похож на то, во что клиенты и им подобные облачаются перед встречей с детективами.

Джон снова сунул ступню в теплый тапок… и опять его уронил. Шлеп. Поймал на себе насмешливо-терпеливый взгляд Шерлока и нахмурился.

Где-то внутри существа рождалось непонятное. Оно ударилось в виски внезапной болью и молниеносной мыслью, яркой, как шарики на рождественской елке. Елка высокая, кажется, до неба — иссиня-черного ледяного зимнего неба. А шарики ярко-красные, с позолоченными полосками, матово блестят.

_Никому ты никогда не сможешь доверять так же... Странный он, неправильный. Ты неправильный… Только по-другому. Вместе —  правильно. Друг. Сразу. С первой минуты._

Нет связи в словах, ничего нет. Но почему-то мысль зазвенела радостью, обжигающим теплом. Как камин, увешанный яркими носками с подарками, как свечи на праздничном столе. Чужой, незнакомый. Не было никогда в доме Уотсонов ни такой елки, ни таких шариков, ни, тем более, камина. Да и мыслей подобных никогда не возникало.

Боль отплыла от висков, и вернулась способность думать и замечать.

Вот, например, сэр Шурф. Тоже смотрит. Сочувственно и виновато. На самом деле, вины и не видно совсем, но Джон уже понял, что все эмоции, написанные на лице гостя нужно удваивать, а то и утраивать, чтобы понять истинные масштабы его внутренних метаний.

Шерлок. Ставит на столик поднос с чаем. Над почти прозрачными чашками костяного фарфора поднимается терпкий дымок. Шерлок не стал наливать гостю в чай молоко —  не знал, как тот привык его пить.

Если судить по разговору, он был не лондонцем: его речь звучала несколько архаично и грубовато… Северная Англия?

— Откуда вы, сэр? — спросил Шерлок, усевшись обратно на диван. Джон одобрительно хмыкнул. Правильный вопрос.

— О, очень правильный вопрос, — ответил сэр Шурф. Реплику можно было бы рассматривать, как радостную, однако выражение лица пришельца не изменилось ни на йоту. —  Ответ на него, однако, вас запутает, скорее всего. Боюсь, он пошатнет ваши представления о вашем же мироздании, а у меня здесь важное дело, которое нужно решить как можно скорее.

— Я не могу вспомнить ни одной местности в Соединенном Королевстве, в которой говорили бы с тем же акцентом, что и вы… — задумчиво заявил Шерлок, а Джон кивнул. Детектив мельком покосился на друга, болезненная гримаса на миг исказила черты Шерлока. Он растерянно дотронулся до виска.

— В Соединенном?.. —  с легким удивлением воскликнул сэр Шурф. —  Надо же, какое совпадение!

Сыщики переглянулись. Шерлок — с недоумением, а Джон — со все большим раздражением. Почему людям так трудно просто сказать, что нужно? Любят они зачем-то все усложнять. Тянут, начинают беседу с чего-то отвлеченного. Еще называют это правилами хорошего тона. Все их игры с полуправдами, ложью, поощряемой обществом, так изматывают. Джон уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать все, что думает о чрезмерной вежливости гостя, но тот поспешно продолжил.

— Да, вы правы. Ни к чему тянуть.

Дальнейший рассказ сэра Шурфа больше походил на замысловатую сказку. Такую можно придумать, сидя в походе у костра, чтобы забыть наутро.

Множество вселенных, соединенных загадочным Коридором Между Мирами или Хумгатом. Непонятный Мир Стержня, из которого родом сам Шурф. Он живет магией, этот мир. Полнится ею, черпает из нее свои краски, запахи и волю к жизни. Магия —  разная. Добрая и не очень. Очевидная и Истинная. Еще загадочная магия эльфов, древняя магия Хонхоны и других материков.

Под заклинание одного из видов магии и попали друзья. Обмен Ульвиара.

— Чей обмен? —  спросил Шерлок, за что получил выразительный «сколько-можно-дурацких-вопросов» взгляд Джона и весело хмыкнул.

Обмен Ульвиара. Ульвиар — воинственный король Соединенного Королевства в давние времена. А Обмен. Заклинание. Те, кто под него попадают, меняются Тенями.

— Тенями? —  теперь и Джон не сумел сдержать удивление и почти детское желание спрашивать. — Полагаю, вы не оптический эффект имеете в виду?

Шурф покачал головой. Конечно же, нет. Никто не знает, что такое Тень. О них достоверно известно лишь, что они существуют. У каждого человека есть Тень —  двойник, а может и полная противоположность, спокойно себе живущая где-то в другом мире. Обмен Тенями выглядит, как обмен личностями… Или чем-то очень похожим. Не воспоминаниями или навыками, а именно внутренней сутью характера, склонностями, манерой говорить. Даже набором социальных масок.

Здесь сэр Шурф запнулся, умолк и пристально посмотрел на каждого из сыщиков. Шерлок слегка поежился под тяжелым взором, отвел глаза, а Джон —  упрямо уставился в ответ. У него есть вопросы. Сэр Шурф не стал дожидаться, пока Джон их озвучит, улыбнулся почти по-настоящему и продолжил:

—Заклинание, под которое попали вы, не совсем обычное. Или даже совсем не обычное. Во-первых, Обмен был произведен насильно. Первый случай за всю историю этого заклинания. Во-вторых, концентрация Аромата Тени в дыму, что вы оба вдохнули, выше среднего. — Шурф увидел, что сыщики, мягко говоря, далеки от понимания предмета, и поспешил объяснить: — Не могу знать в точности, чем это грозит. Естественной кажется следующая гипотеза. Были затронуты более глубокие сущности в ваших Тенях. Предполагаю обмен, например, не просто склонностями к какой-либо деятельности, но и наработанными навыками. Могут появиться чужие воспоминания и даже сны. Появились верно?

Детективы растерянно покивали, непроизвольно поморщившись, как от головной боли.

— Так это твои?.. —  потрясенно ахнул Шерлок. И почему-то постарался не встретиться случайно взглядом с Джоном. Будто стыдный секрет увидал.

Шурф перебил со строгостью школьного учителя викторианских времен. Да-да, того самого, с указкой.

— Надо помнить, это обмен Тенями. Тенями, а не просто памятью. Чужие мысли и образы, что вы видите, приходят из подсознания. Ваш товарищ может даже о них не знать, только интуитивно чуять. Опять же, просто не могу предположить, откуда они и что значит то, чужое, что вы видите.

— И долго это продлится? —  небрежно спросил Джон.

— При здоровом, то есть добровольном Обмене, действие рассеивается меньше, чем через сутки. В вашем случае, я думаю, не больше полудюжины дней, — с готовностью ответил сэр Шурф. —  Может, меньше.

— Осталось прояснить всего два вопроса… — мечтательно произнес Джон, сведя кончики пальцев у губ. —  Обстоятельства произошедшего. То есть нужно узнать виновников и причины. Хотя не так уж и важны эти вопросы, ибо касаются, очевидно, законодательства вашего Соединенного Королевства. — Сэр Шурф церемонно кивнул. Да, мол, так и есть. —  Второй: а не снится ли это кому-то из нас сейчас в галлюциногенном сне?

— Вам действительно кажется, что есть какая-то разница? — насмешливо спросил некто, внезапно возникший в дверях гостиной.

Друзья ошеломленно обернулись на голос. Представительный господин, одетый в нечто серебристо спадающее до пола, иронично улыбался в ответ. Джон опустил руки на подлокотники кресла, не отрывая пристального холодного взгляда от второго пришельца.

«А ведь что-то в этом есть», — внутренне ухмыльнулся он. Какая, в самом деле, разница? Они же ничего прямо сейчас изменить не могут.

— Эм… — информативно заметил Шерлок.

Ладонь его левой руки сжалась в кулак, детектив ощутимо собрался. Будь он собакой, оскалился бы, а на загривке ощетинилась бы жесткая шерсть. Аура незнакомца просто дышала опасностью. Не то, чтобы он угрожал кому-то прямо сейчас. Просто все рефлексы, внутренняя сигнализация сообщила Шерлоку: этот человек может быть очень опасным.

— Шерлок… — успокаивающе произнес Джон.

 Если утром еще было что-то неясно, то после рассказа сэра Шурфа все встает на свои места. Посттравматика у Шерлока Холмса —  потрясающе.

— И вам доброе утро! —  радостно поздоровался господин, не обратив внимания на недобрый прием. —  Прошу меня извинить, но я пришел украсть вашего гостя.

— Сэр Джуффин… — строго попытался что-то возразить Шурф.

— Шурф, достаточно, — серьезно оборвал его Джуффин. Уважительно кивнул друзьям. —  Я же вижу, господам уже все ясно. Молодцы все-таки Хенли с Ирвом. Умеют выбирать объекты приложения своих талантов, — закончил он с неприкрытым восхищением.

— Совершенно недопустимое поведение, сэр Халли! Не вижу поводов для гордости или восхищения! —  неожиданно экспрессивно воскликнул Шурф. —  Придумать новый ритуал на основе старого —  это одно, а ставить эксперимент на людях вот так, в одиночку, да еще и насильно…

— Да, ты прав, — легко согласился сэр Джуффин. — Однако иногда нет другого выхода, ты же знаешь. Древняя магия Хонхоны… И новое заклинание. Оно же просто требует от своего создателя, чтобы его произнесли, и не считается с добрыми намерениями. Я не оправдываю их поступка, он достоин наказания, равно как и похвалы. Блестящий эксперимент, просто великолепный!

Друзья слушали этот диалог, широко раскрыв глаза. Джон жадно запоминал. Галлюцинация или нет, вся эта история слишком логично выстроена и увлекательна, чтобы относиться к ней менее внимательно, чем к обычному состоянию сознания. В конце концов, некоторые моменты могут пригодиться позже.

Шурф готов уже был разразиться очередной негодующей тирадой, но следующая фраза Джуффина словно выбила из невозмутимого сэра Лонли-Локли воздух.

— Сэр Шурф, ты же прекрасно понимаешь мотивы ребятишек, — сэр Джуффин снова сделался убийственно серьезен, — и только потому так жаждешь наказания для них. Но, во-первых, ты им пока не начальник, до послушничества обоим далековато. Во-вторых, не родственник. В-третьих, и в главных, они —  не ты, и не повторят твоих ошибок.

— Может быть, вы и правы, сэр Халли, — после минутного размышления ответил сэр Шурф, уже снова бесстрастный. —  Но моя личная заинтересованность не означает, что дети не заслужили наказание.

— С этим не спорю, Шурф. Но давай решим судьбу маленьких уголовников дома. Там Мелифаро с Нумминорихом уже по стенам бегают от беспокойства.

— Только по стенам? —  с неожиданно мягкой улыбкой уточнил Шурф, взлетев с кресла. Полы бело-голубого одеяния заколыхались в пыльных солнечных лучах, казалось, воздух вокруг него сиял, будто на иконе.

— Когда я уходил, Нумминорих как раз подбирался к потолку. Так что, может, уже и не только по стенам, — ухмыльнулся Джуффин.

— За детьми нужно лучше следить… — фыркнул Шурф, твердым шагом шествуя к выходу на лестницу. На пороге прощально кивнул и исчез по ту сторону.

Натурально исчез. Джону отлично было видно. По эту сторону порога Шурф еще здесь, а по ту… За дверь посмотреть почему-то получилось. Глаза отказались выполнять свою работу и фокусироваться на задрапированном силуэте утреннего гостя. Шерлоку, кстати, видно должно быть гораздо лучше — он сидел на диване.

— Сэр Шерлок, — мягко окликнул детектива Джуффин, —  не нужно вам туда смотреть. Еще с ума сойдете. И так сейчас психика не в самом здоровом состоянии.

Сэр Халли так и стоял на пороге гостиной, прислонившись к косяку, и с искренней симпатией смотрел на обоих. Джон мгновенно вышел из ступора, как только осознад смысл реплики сэра Джуффина. Подлетел к Шерлоку, схватил за вихры у висков и почти насильно отвернул его лицо от черного провала… Как сейчас правильно сказать?.. От Двери?

— Шерлок, ты как? — спросил Джон обеспокоенно.

— Н-нормально, — запинаясь ответил Шерлок и отстранился, высвобождая кудри из пальцев Джона.

Тут от двери (или Двери, поправил себя Джон) донесся удовлетворенный смешок. Друзья вздрогнули и оглянулись на Джуффина.

— Сэр… Как так вышло? Я не… мы… —  растерянно спросил Шерлок.

— Почему мы, сэр? —  расшифровал невнятный вопрос друга Джон, сурово глядя на Джуффина. —  Вы сказали, дети выбрали нас в качестве подопытных осознанно...

Сэр Халли беспечно махнул рукой.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что прямо так осознанно. Но да, от выбора многое зависело. Вы запросто могли не проснуться, а превратиться в овощи. Симпатичные такие, конечно, но, увы, — Джуффин досадливо улыбнулся.

Кажется, у него припасено столько улыбок, сколько потребуется. Они словно костюмы в старом театре —  бережно хранятся столетиями в теплом шкафу, уютно пахнущем нафталином, и извлекаются под свет рампы по первому требованию.

— Не переживайте, — теперь на лице сэра Джуффина теплая, сочувственная улыбка и мягкий тон доброго дяди. —  Оно такое, это заклинание. Тут сразу же ясно —  правильно или нет. Так что все у вас будет хорошо. До свиданья!

Джуффин прощально вскинул ладонь, и его силуэт растаял, истекая серебряными нитями.

— Интересно… — задумчиво заключил Джон. —  А этот ушел не через дверь… Еще раз встретимся, надо будет спросить.

 

 

_Шерлок_

Гости исчезли, а в голове у Шерлока все еще звенели медные колокола, перед глазами плясали солнечные зайчики. Все объяснения сэра Шурфа он слышал четко и ясно, и теперь мир потихоньку рушился. Ну, или изменялся необратимо и потому страшно. Становился чужим, незнакомым. А еще глядело изнутри нечто. Щупало сердце холодными пальцами. То место, в которое ушел сэр Шурф и, вероятно, Джуффин. Как они там говорили? Хумгат?

-…Еще раз встретимся, надо будет спросить, — донеслись слова Джона из далекого далека.

Потрясающе. Ситуация донельзя шокирующая, а доктора интересуют несущественные детали иномирного бытия. «Неужели я бы так реагировал, будь я в норме?» — удивленно подумал Шерлок. Ей-ей, придется поверить рассказу сэра Шурфа, и действительно, неважно, галлюцинация это или нет. Хорошо хоть, правила игры объяснили.

—  Шерлок, зачем ты держишься за голову? —  какой замечательно непонимающий тон у чуткого друга. Просто умилительно. И это выходит, Шерлоков тон. Как Джон терпит такого соседа?

— Да, так… Подержаться, — хмыкнул Шерлок, с трудом подняв глаза на застывшего столбом друга. —  Ничего, все в порядке.

Мгновение испытующе попрожигав Шерлока взглядом, тот медленно кивнул.

— Ну… ладно. Сейчас вернусь, — бросил он, вылетая из комнаты. Тапки прошлепали по лестнице наверх.

Шерлок неуверенно поднялся и отправился к себе. День неуклонно приближался к своему экватору, солнце с кухни давно ушло… Кажется, оно отовсюду ушло, и квартира, не освещенная теперь ничем, радовала давящим духом непогоды. Обидно, в начале июля-то. Тяжелые тучи обещали затяжной дождь. Укоризненно посмотрев на смурное небо за окном, Шерлок потянулся за брюками. Да, и надо бы умыться.

Когда Шерлок выбрался из душа, он обнаружил бодрого подтянутого Джона в своей комнате с телефоном в руках.

— Это мое, — вырвалось у Шерлока. Да, определенно доктор заграбастал имущество детектива.

— Я знаю, — отрешенно ответил Джон. —  Ты был в душе, а тут пришло сообщение. Важное.

Детектив вздохнул, еще раз яростно взъерошивая мокрые кудри полотенцем. Он вроде бы догадывался, что там может быть.

— Лестрад? Дело об убийце в парке? —  обреченно спросил Шерлок.

Джон поднял взгляд от мерцающего экрана. Чуть удивленный. Совсем капельку. Ага, точно. Шерлок усмехнулся, повесил полотенце на спинку кровати. Расправил влажные махровые уголки… Военная привычка. Он теперь все время будет отмечать приметы присутствия Джоновой личности под черепной коробкой? Это чересчур странно.

— Да… — задумчивый ответ Джона. —  Как ты догадался?

«Вот теперь все на своих местах», — подумали было оба, но тут Джона настигло крохотное озарение.

— А, ты видел сообщение в газетах о первом трупе. Элементарно.

Шерлок раздраженно дернул плечом и с деланным равнодушием опустился на аккуратно застеленное покрывало.

— Да уж…

— Что думаешь?

Детектив поднял на Джона удивленный взгляд.

— В смысле? Это ты сейчас великий ум, ты и думай.

— Оно, конечно, так, — Уотсон тяжко вздохнул, всем своим видом показывая, как гениальный ум печалят темные глубины человеческой глупости. —  Да только консультирующий детектив пока что ты. Тебе и решать, браться за это дело или нет.

Шерлок задумчиво покрутил головой. Действительно, кому еще решать? Детектив вытащил из щели между матрасом и спинкой кровати скомканную позавчерашнюю «Таймс».

Три дня назад это животное убило девушку. С фотографии в газете смотрела милая улыбчивая леди с огромными темными глазами. Тогда Шерлока увлекла нетривиальная картина убийства. Необычность и некоторое изящество игры преступника было видно даже из сухого описания журналиста. Тот старался не раздувать сенсацию, как ни странно. Но «Таймс» —  не «Сан». Им это и не нужно.

Ледяная волна гнева подняла, швырнула и разбила вдребезги нечто очень важное и жизненно необходимое для жизнедеятельности Шерлока. Да… На этот раз мотив заняться делом явно будет иметь несколько иной вектор: собрать бы это самое нечто обратно. Хоть понять, что оно такое, неведомое.

— Ладно, жду тебя внизу, — услышал Шерлок довольный голос Джона.

 

* * *

Салли сегодня определенно не везло. Мало того, что в личной жизни полный кавардак, так еще и на работе третий день атмосфера хуже, чем в муравейнике. Объявился, видите ли, убийца. Первый, что ли он, или, может, последний?

Если тогда, три дня назад оставалась вероятность, что Скотланд Ярд справится своими силами, то вот сегодня этот псих оставил еще одно тело. Тоже в парке. Видимо, это такое веселое развлечение. Просто бегать в парке или гулять по утрам ему, видимо, скучно. Надо убивать кого-нибудь. Особо изощренным образом.

За всеми этими думами Салли больно ударилась головой о дверцу машины, к которой кто-то прилепил жвачку. Девушка брезгливо морщилась, рассеянно слушая, что говорит босс, стоя у тела, и уже предвкушала радостный поход к парикмахеру и его нудное цыканье: «Ох, милочка, попрощаетесь вы со своими кудрями. Осторожнее нужно, такое богатство на голове носите!»

А сейчас она была в чудесном месте. Александра-парк. Здесь прошло ее первое свидание. Они ели мороженое на вон той скамейке и кормили уток, пока Джо не плюхнулся в пруд, и оказалось, что он не умеет плавать и боится птиц. Слабак был. Какая жалость.

Завидев знакомые до рези в печенках стремительные фигуры на пути к месту преступления, Салли тут же растеряла свое было поправившееся настроение и чуть  не застонала почти вслух. Ну, зачем? Зачем здесь _это_? И так все паршиво, и погода  портится, а теперь еще и плотность сумасшедших на квадратный метр резко выросла. К месту преступления шли Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон.

— Что, массовый побег из дурдома? Неужели отпустили погулять за хорошее поведение? —  прошипела она приблизившемуся детективу.

Шерлок изумленно заморгал и, на удивление, ничего не ответил, хотя кулаки сжались, а глаза сузились. Не получив отпор, Донован даже растерялась. Что это с ним? Заболел? Псих выглядел так, будто шпилька Салли его по-настоящему задела.

— Доктор, что стряслось с нашим консультирующим недоразумением? Кто-то нашел и съел его любимую косточку, которую он зарыл под осинкой? — спросила она у Джона.

Тот остановился на миг, иронично поглядев на Салли, и выдал:

— Нет, Салли. Вы же сами говорили, что Шерлок питается только кровью невинных жертв.  Ну, так вот, вы были правы. Но вам незачем беспокоиться. С вашим характером вы на невинную жертву совсем не похожи.

А потом доктор шмыгнул мимо безмерно удивленной Салли прямиком к трупу. Пока девушка пыталась справиться с легким шоком, шустрые детективы уже топтали землю вокруг тела и попирали самолюбие всего отдела. 

Право, Салли не хотела понимать, зачем Лестрейд раз за разом зовет Шерлока на помощь. Сегодняшний день ясности не прибавил.

Трупу уже было все равно, кто и что с ним делает. Салли даже позавидовала ему: лежит себе на мягкой травке, в небо смотрит сквозь развесистую крону дуба. Хотя нет… Не смотрит. Глаза закрыты. Руки на груди. Парень, молодой совсем. Будто бы поспать прилег.

Фигура склонившегося над ним фрика казалась Салли мягко говоря неуместной. Нет, все же не прав босс — первыми тело должны осматривать криминалисты, а не приглашенные дилетанты.

— Жертва —  мужчина, примерно двадцати двух — двадцати пяти лет, — будничным тоном начал Шерлок. — Убит выстрелом в… затылок, — здесь он слегка приподнял голову убитого за виски.  —  Стреляли в упор.

— Время смерти? —  деловито спросил Джон.

— Примерно пять часов назад. Утром, вскоре после рассвета.

— Понял.

Доктор Уотсон отстранил Шерлока от трупа, придержав его за плечо и ободряюще улыбнувшись. Уселся на место детектива, внимательно пригляделся к трупу. Салли, впрочем, было все равно, что там делает Джон. Он явно сошел с ума, раз ведет себя в точности, как его безумный друг.  Теперь им придется терпеть двух психов на местах преступления. Салли сердито засопела. Она была готова поколотить ближайшее дерево, такой силы приступ ярости настиг ее. С трудом справившись и с ним (и дав себе зарок, зайти все же к психотерапевту на предмет перепадов настроения), Салли обнаружила, что Джон уже поднялся с корточек и что-то объяснял детективу-инспектору.

На самом деле, Салли бы сказала, что Уотсон бесстыдно мелет языком и мешает работать профессионалам. Дурных привычек нахватался не иначе.

— Он был похищен не здесь и даже не сегодня. Убийца привез его в инвалидной коляске. Видите следы? Убитый не сопротивлялся, был, вероятно, без сознания. Поспрашивайте бегунов, может быть, кто-то утром видел мужчину, везущего спящего в инвалидной коляске… — Джон еще раз придирчиво вгляделся в распростертое тело. —  Сам убитый —  недавний студент-врач. Учился не в Лондоне и вернулся недавно, но никак не мог найти работу. Его схватили вчерашним вечером, держали в помещении с деревянным полом, судя по занозам в ладонях. Убийца привез его сюда, вытряхнул из кресла прямо на землю, видите, следы на коленях и вывернутое запястье. Он упал безвольно, не пытаясь смягчить падение. Убит выстрелом в затылок, в упор. Потом его перевернули и уложили в такую позу… Раскаяние.

— Чье раскаяние? —  изумился инспектор.

— Убийцы. Убийцы раскаяние, — раздраженно бросил Джон. —  Пришлите в Бартс образцы крови убитого. Надо сделать анализ на анксиолитики.

— Транквилизатор! Точно, —  обрадовался Шерлок. С чего он радуется? Салли опять перестала понимать, что происходит, и потому снова разозлилась. А фрик тем временем хвалил Джона. Удивительно.

—  Джон, великолепно! Просто идеально.

Джон слегка улыбнулся Шерлоку, у которого… Тут Салли недостойно уставилась. Обычно Холмс напоминал ледяную статую в пальто и шарфике. А сейчас он с изумленным восхищением смотрел на напарника. Это было странно. Обычно Джон глядел верным песиком, а не Шерлок.

Пока Салли унимала очередную вспышку сердитого изумления, детективы благополучно слиняли с места преступления.

* * *

_Шерлок_

Шерлок спешил за Джоном, который улепетывал с места преступления с похвальной скоростью. При этом Уотсон напряженно смотрел себе под ноги, но все равно пару раз чуть не споткнулся, и Шерлок едва успел схватить друга за локоть. Джон сновал меж деревьев, словно следуя маршруту взбесившейся белки, и вдруг застыл на одном месте, как вкопанный.

— Джон!.. Джон?

Шерлок чуть не врезался в застывшего друга, но все же сумел аккуратно его обогнуть и встать плечом к плечу.

— Что такое?.. —  вздохнул Шерлок. Друг уставился в землю у себя под ногами и явно не собирался объяснять, что он там нашел. Решив не мешать Джону —  его сейчас можно битой по голове стукнуть, все равно не обратит внимания —  Шерлок огляделся.

Он и раньше бывал в Александра-парке. Да что там! Он был абсолютно во всех парках Лондона и даже сейчас помнил точный состав почвы в северной части Гайд-парка, график работы фонтанов в центре Грин-парка и последние сведения о популяции окуней обыкновенных в пруду Вудхилда. Однако то, что он видел сейчас, не походило на образ, отложившийся в памяти. Шерлок чувствовал себя одновременно и ослепшим, и внезапно обретшим зрение. Только то было зрение какой-то другой природы.

Примятая трава за густыми кустами для Шерлока оставалась просто травой, а не свидетельством вопиющего нарушения общественного порядка в виде логического завершения чьего-то свидания. Не мог теперь по отметинам на стволе молодого дубка и взрытой земле вокруг узнать, что у его подножия прошлым вечером семья ежей пряталась от стайки глупых мальчишек. Словом, Шерлок многого не замечал.

Шерлок просто видел. Видел прозрачно-молочные облака, застившие небо; клейкие листья липы, нежную зелень светлых крон, смыкавшихся над головой. Еще он слышал. Слышал гудение толпы полицейских в пяти метрах: друзья отбежали совсем недалеко от заградительной ленты. Шелест леса, звон мошкары, кряканье уток. Запахи. Пряные свежие ароматы палой листвы; вязкость смолы; липкий пот людской тревоги; слабый привкус крови и смерти. 

Окружающий мир не взрывался в мозгу тысячами и тысячами цифр, слов, поступков и намерений, вынуждая немедленно анализировать, сопоставлять, иначе разум грозил запаниковать под непомерным грузом. Мир просто был.

— …уехал в том же кресле, — услышал Шерлок окончание речи Джона.

Он растерянно уставился на друга, чувствуя, что еще немного —  и он зальется краской. Нет, правда, так стыдно ему давно не было.

—  Ты не слышал ни слова, верно? —  задумчиво протянул Джон, просканировав взглядом смущенно потупившегося напарника, и искреннее рассмеялся. —  Некоторые вещи не меняются!

Шерлок виновато улыбнулся.

— Я… Да, прости. Ты… не мог бы повторить?

Джон пожал плечами.

— Ничего важного. Убийца привез жертву в инвалидном кресле, а потом сам на том кресле и уехал. Видишь следы? —  палец консультирующего доктора ткнулся в землю под ногами. —  Здесь он на него уселся. Человек с пустым креслом выглядел бы странно и запомнился бы. Одинокий инвалид —  тоже, но на них стараются не смотреть внимательно, так что вряд ли мы найдем свидетелей, которые дадут точное описание лица или телосложения. Умно, но не слишком.

— Понятно, — Шерлок восхищенно хмыкнул. —  А он вообще-то не плох. Почему не слишком умно?

— Потому что о его походке и телосложении можно судить и по обычным следам, а то, что у него есть свободная инвалидная коляска, скажет гораздо больше и поможет сузить поиск, — в не свойственной детективу манере терпеливо объяснил Джон. —  Нужно в морг. Поехали.

В такси Шерлок задумчиво помолчал с минуту, уставившись в окно. Тучи расходиться не собирались… Как бы не было дождя. Поймал недовольный нетерпеливый взгляд друга и злорадно рассмеялся. Он сам помнил, как приятно рассказывать подробности, но при том ужасно не хочется делать этого, если не спрашивают. Гордость и строгое воспитание не позволяют.

— Ладно-ладно. Что ты хочешь еще выяснить и что выяснил сейчас, но не сказал при Грегори?

Имя вырвалось само собой, так удобно легло на язык, но судя по ироничному взгляду Джона, Шерлоку не удалось скрыть удивление. Он никогда раньше не называл детектива-инспектора по имени.

— Нужно найти связь между жертвами, — начал Джон. —  Полиция ее пока не нашла, что неудивительно. И скорее всего не найдет ничего, кроме возраста. Уже сейчас очевидно: убитые разных социальных слоев, работали в разных районах, и жили, вероятно, тоже.

— Ага… — Шерлок с любопытством хмыкнул. —  Но ты уже что-то нашел, верно?

Джон криво улыбнулся, бросив на Шерлока нечитаемый взгляд.

— Так уверен в собственной гениальности? —  по тону голоса тоже ничего нельзя было понять, но Шерлок знал Джона и себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознать легкое раздражение, граничащее с обидой.

— Что-то в этом духе, —  Шерлок тепло улыбнулся. —  Судя по интенсивности ощущений, уверен _твоей_ уверенностью.

Джон хмыкнул уже искреннее и, запустив руку в карман, протянул Шерлоку очки, аккуратно завернутые в полиэтиленовый пакет.

— Что это? Стащил с места преступления?

— Да, — Джон кивнул, независимо складывая руки на груди. —  Были у убитого во внутреннем кармане. Что можешь о них сказать?

Шерлок внутренне рассмеялся. Природная мстительность, так присущая Холмсу еще вчера, наконец-то проявилась и в Джоне.

— Джон… — Шерлок покаянно улыбнулся и вздохнул. —  Я же извинился.

Джон снова кивнул, пряча усмешку. Она могла бы принадлежать мальчишке, замыслившему глупую шалость, вроде ведра с водой над косяком. Шерлок вдруг осознал, что не раз видел ее в зеркале. Он, что, всегда так по-детски выглядит в подобные моменты?

— Да, и это потрясающе, Шерлок. Я тебя уже простил. Но мне, правда, нужен взгляд со стороны.

Шерлок покорно вздохнул и присмотрелся к очкам. Новые совсем, вроде, с диоптриями. Чек прямо в пакетике —  куплены предыдущим вечером.

— Ничего особенного, — детектив, протянул пакетик обратно. —  Купил гражданин себе вчера новые очки. С диоптриями, кажется, на близорукие глаза.

И чуть не вздрогнул, встретившись глазами с Джоном. Мелькнувшее в них на миг незнакомое разочарованное и какое-то усталое выражение заставило поспешно отвести взгляд. Шерлок почти услышал мысль: «Ну, почему меня окружают одни идиоты?.. И даже ты…» — и собрался уже что-то сказать в ответ. Оправдаться хотелось невыносимо. Однако Джон не дал ему и рта раскрыть, а в глазах его уже снова светились азарт и легкая снисходительность.

— Да, ты молодец, но пропустил несколько важных вещей. Все, на самом деле, — Уотсон схватил пакетик, вытряхнул очки на ладонь и поднес их к глазам Шерлока. —  Эти очки не могут принадлежать мистеру Фитцу. Во-первых, не тот размер. Во-вторых, у него было идеальное зрение. Очевидно по его переносице и отсутствию характерных для близоруких морщин вокруг глаз. Честно говоря, я думал, ты это заметишь, у тебя же должно быть сейчас чутье врача, — несколько разочарованно протянул Джон. —  Ну, да ладно.  В-третьих, в этих очках, я считаю, главный ключ к связи между мистером Фитцом и мисс Тимер…

Джон замолчал, явно  работая на публику, и Шерлок чуть не рассмеялся.

— Ладно, говори уже, — попросил он, сообразив, что друг может держать паузу вечность.

— У мисс Тимер была сестра-близнец. Однояйцевая, — сдался Джон, сияя довольной улыбкой. —  И они были дружны, если верить той статье в Таймс. А у Джонатана Фитца был брат. Тоже очень близкий. Если они еще и близнецы…

— Так, — Шерлок на миг прикрыл глаза, свыкаясь с мыслью, что Джон уже знал о деле больше него, хотя сам детектив читал ту статью еще три дня назад. —  Как ты понял, что у него брат?

Джон вместо ответа встряхнул ладонью с очками прямо под носом у Шерлока и нетерпеливо повернул их так, что в тусклом свете хмурого неба сверкнула дужка.

Едва заметная гравировка: «Малышу-Джекки. Расти большой, братишка ;-)».

— Такие подарки дарят только очень близким людям. Родителей у него уже нет —  фотография в бумажнике старая, ей не меньше пяти лет. В общем-то, думаю, обращению можно верить. Так говорят с младшим братом, который достаточно близок и не обидится на такую снисходительность. Вряд ли двоюродный, судя по состоянию одежды и старой обуви у Джонатана были финансовые проблемы последнее время и не было большой семьи, которая могла бы помочь. Однако он все равно заказывает дорогой подарок. Тебе бы с Майкрофтом такие отношения и не снились. Смайлик в конце фразы. Шутит. Предполагаю, что у него нет необходимости желать брату подобного по той причине, что разница у них несколько минут. Отсюда слегка комический эффект.

Детектив восхищенно присвистнул.

— О, это великолепно. Потрясающе! Джон, я серьезно…

— Ну, это было довольно просто, — Уотсон старался скрыть, насколько ему приятна похвала, но Шерлок прекрасно видел эти бесплодные попытки и только шире ему улыбнулся.

Он сам помнил себя-вчерашнего и прекрасно понимал друга. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок был всегда уверен в своей исключительности, подтверждение ее вслух, да еще и восхищенное, все равно необходимо, как воздух. Хоть он и не знал этого до появления в его жизни Джона. А теперь Шерлок еще и выяснил, насколько правдив его друг в своем восхищении. Теплое искристое искреннее чувство —  вот что наполнило все его существо.

Шерлоку захотелось добавить еще пару эпитетов, но впереди показался Бартс. Предстояло общение с Молли. Шерлок слегка поежился. Встречи со знакомыми людьми в текущем состоянии ему не нравились. Глазами Джона он не замечал многого, но зато то, что видел, было чересчур новым и… пугало.  

* * *

Никто не может сказать, каково это —  смотреть в собственное отражение. Смотреть и знать: оно тоже тебя видит и считает, что это ты его отражение. Ты вторичен…

Это ложь, на самом деле. Что никто не знает. Некоторые —  их немного —  знают. Они рождаются вместе, растут, каждую секунду своих коротких жизней чувствуют родной взгляд, теплое плечо рядом. Еще они знают —  хуже всего не от того, что на тебя кто-то смотрит, а то того, что когда-нибудь твой двойник тебя покинет. Они не знают одиночества, не знают, что бывает так, когда никто в целом мире тебя не понимает и понять не сможет никогда.

Человек в уродливой толстовке пепельного цвета несколько дней назад шел по Квинс-авеню. По пути едва не сшиб нескольких усталых после долгого трудового дня прохожих. Путано извинялся и старался не оглядываться на блестящее зеркало витрины. Кто его знает, что он там такое увидел…. Странный человек присел на лавочку недалеко от входа в библиотеку Масуэл Хилл.

* * *

Шерлок замолчал, когда такси пересекло последний перед госпиталем перекресток. Джон же заметил, что друг хотел еще что-то сказать, и даже примерно догадался, что. Тем не менее, он благодарен Шерлоку и за невысказанные слова, и за молчание. Очки отправились обратно во внутренний карман. Джону хотелось откинуться на спинку сиденья и закрыть глаза. Тишина и темнота —  вот что ему требовалось последние несколько часов. Мир вдруг оказался наполнен огромным количеством подробностей, которые беспокойный ум честно старался фильтровать от мусора, а анализировать и запоминать только полезные данные, но это не всегда удавалось.

Пока отдых ему не светит, так что Джон просто тихо вздохнул и, не отрывая взгляда от приближающегося здания, произнес с серьезностью египетских статуй:

— Шерлок, думаю, пока мы будем рядом с Молли, нужно вести себя максимально обычно.

— Это понятно, — тот в ответ покладисто кивнул, тоже разглядывая Бартс с несколько странным выражением. Похоже на сентиментальность. Странно, с чего бы. Шерлок же там не учился. Хмыкнув, Джон выкинул лишние мысли из головы —  опять шлак.

— Тогда пошли.

* * *

В морге было привычно тихо и светло. Едва слышно, но назойливо, как особо голодные комары, гудели лампы. Молли сидела за письменным столом, честно стараясь сосредоточиться на очередном отчете. Шум города за окном навевал тоску и напоминал, что сегодня ее не ждет дома даже кот. Тоби умудрился вывалиться из окна и сейчас отдыхал в клинике. Коту-то хорошо —  он спит под обезболивающим. Хозяйка же до сих пор не может отделаться от воспоминания: горячий комок дрожит в руках, жалобно, не мяучит даже, а стонет и жмется к теплому халату, в котором девушка выбежала на улицу спасать неразумное дитя. Ровные строчки отчета поплыли перед глазами, и Молли сердито смахнула слезы с ресниц, пока глупые капли не испортили лист.

Видел бы ее сейчас Шерлок! Высмеял бы… Отругал за сантименты. И никаких сегодня комплиментов —  не за что. С утра девушка меньше всего думала о прическе и макияже. Да и сейчас…

Что-то оборвалось внутри. Пальцы крепче сжали ручку. Знакомые шаги по коридору… Вот уж действительно —  не к ночи помянешь. Молли медленно и осторожно разжала пальцы. Ручка аккуратно легла на лист. Кончиками пальцев коснулась дужки очков. Снять или нет?.. Впрочем, какая разница. Сквозь линзы на вошедших даже забавно смотреть. Правда, недолго. Сразу хочется зажмуриться —  в глаза будто песка насыпали. Джон с Шерлоком казались какими-то не такими. Молли даже себе толком не могла объяснить, что не так.

Сдернула все же очки. Глупые стекляшки. А от контактных линз только голова болит. Давно надо было сделать операцию.

— П-привет, Шерлок, — пролепетала Молли, опустив очи долу и кляня себя за собственную слабость. Как же жалко она выглядит! Почему именно он делает это с ней? Это нечестно… Почему не какой-нибудь парень попроще?

Ощущение неправильности не ушло вместе с очками. Что же не так?

— Джон, здравствуй… — едва сдержав облегченный вздох, обратилась девушка к доктору Уотсону. До сих пор стыдно, что в прошлую встречу не сразу вспомнила имя. Молли стало неловко, и она знала, что это очень хорошо видно —  пальцы вцепились в край стола, словно это единственная в мире опора, взгляд неуверенно перебегал с одного гостя на другого. Что же вам надо, дорогие детективы?

— Что случилось? —  решилась Молли озвучить свой вопрос.

— Произошло второе убийство, и нам нужен доступ к телу Хелен Тимер и в лабораторию, — нетерпеливо и чуть раздраженно протараторил Шерлок.

Вот теперь он похож на себя. Напорист, целеустремлен и дышит прохладной снисходительностью. Фирменный образ Холмсов, не иначе. Видела она пару раз его брата. Та же порода, и ледяной панцирь зачем-то сдерживает бешеный темперамент… Хотя когда Шерлок входил, взгляд у него был совсем не шерлоковский. Изучающий, но без пронизывающего холода.

Молли покачала головой. Есть вещи, которые она не может разрешить даже после дюжины комплиментов.

— В лабораторию —  пожалуйста, но тело… Уже провели вскрытие, и ее подготовили к кремации.

Последовавший ответный раздраженный вздох Молли ожидала. Правда, только в одном экземпляре, но почему-то оба гостя сотрясли таким бесполезным способом воздух.

— Но ведь тело пока что здесь, верно? —  спросил Джон, неодобрительно нахмурившись. —  Молли, это очень важно…

Девушка рассеянно кивнула, сдерживая детское желание обхватить голову руками, чтобы хоть как-то, но спрятаться. Теперь на нее были направлены сразу два сканирующих взгляда. Может, он воздушно-капельным путем передается? Если так —  неудивительно, что у нее так мало друзей на работе.

— Здесь, но…

— Так в чем дело? —  перебил ее Шерлок, подавшись вперед.

Молли съежилась еще сильнее. Любит же он вот так… нависать. А объекту его пристального внимания только и остается, что чувствовать себя какой-то особо любопытной букашкой на лабораторном стекле.

— Не имею права. Так распорядились ближайшие родственники.

В горле откуда-то взялся тугой комок. Пришлось сглотнуть. Получилось нервно и неловко. Захотелось устало потереть лоб, закрыть глаза или хотя бы выключить этот мертвый электрический свет. Вместо этого Молли упрямо сцепила пальцы в замок и сжала губы. Ей не хотелось вспоминать.

— Ага… Ты проводила вскрытие, — вдруг выдохнул Шерлок, чуть меняясь в лице.

Девушка могла бы поклясться, кроме любопытства и привычного нетерпения на нем мелькнуло сочувствие. Тут она не удержалась —  зажмурилась, а когда снова глянула —  Шерлок был привычным Шерлоком… 

Не сказать, что девушку редко трогало чужое горе. Наоборот, она сопереживала каждому несчастному родственнику и точно знала, в какой момент доставать новую пачку салфеток из специального плакательного шкафчика. Просто иногда они не горевали по родственнику или другу. Они спокойно наблюдали, как рушится их мир. Как башня, которую кропотливо строили в четыре руки, на поверку оказывается не прочнее карточного домика и срывается в немую бездну без единого всхлипа.

Анна, сестра Хелен Тимер, не плакала. Только чуть побледнела, слегка мазнув темным взглядом по своей же мертвой копии. Да, не плакала. Обратилась в статую с неестественно гладким голосом и вежливым лицом, но ни слезинки не проронила. Молли тогда отчаянно захотелось то ли встряхнуть ее за плечи, то ли обнять, но вызвать хоть какую-то эмоцию. Нельзя запечатываться наглухо, когда башня рушится.

— Да.

Молли снова кивнула. Непроизвольно поморщившись, она беспомощно подняла глаза на Шерлока.

— Здесь была ее сестра и запретила смотреть на тело всем, кроме полиции и врачей, — протянул Шерлок, почему-то запнувшись и на миг сжав кулаки, когда встретился с Молли взглядом. —  Очень интересно будет с ней познакомиться… Но все же.

— Молли, ты замечательный, ответственный врач, — вмешался вдруг Джон, обаятельно заулыбавшись. —  То, что сестра Хелен не разрешила приближаться к телу, может означать что-то важное для дела. Разве нельзя сделать исключение?

Улыбка Джона Молли нравилась, но ее было недостаточно, чтобы суровый патологоанатом смягчилась.

— Нет, — буркнула она.

Искренне попыталась остаться любезной, но висок сдавило противной тяжестью, и вытряс остатки вежливости. Молли мысленно махнула рукой на свой внешний вид (было бы еще на что махать), не выдержала и потянула тугую резинку с хвоста. Зарылась пальцами в волосы, разрешая им лечь, как угодно. Стало полегче. Отступила нудная тянущая боль в висках.

Поймав смягчившийся взгляд Шерлока, девушка внутренне застонала. Нет, пожалуйста! Прости-прощай священные принципы адепта патанатомии, если ей улыбнется _он._ Вроде пронесло. Молли облегченно выдохнула: смесь удивленного восхищения и сопереживания сменилась привычной шерлоковской бесстрастной маской. А потом Шерлок со скоростью пулемета выдал:

— Если у тебя проблемы с твоим текущим парнем, то, во-первых, я тебя предупреждал, что он гей, во-вторых, это не повод отказывать нам в помощи.

Насмешливая тирада совершила чудо. Бастионы былых остатков самоуважения восстали из руин, а усталость как ветром сдуло. Злость, обида и невероятное облегчение, почти счастье, подействовали лучше горсти самых лучших антидепрессантов или ведра воды на голову. Джим действительно не звонил уже несколько дней, и Молли уже начала думать, что Шерлок был прав. И еще —  что угроза остаться старой девой становится все реальней с каждым днем. Но сейчас девушка наслаждалась шансом, который ей так нежданно представился. Возможность отказать Шерлоку… Отказать! Шерлоку!

От души надеясь, что эйфория, в которую окунулось измученное сознание, не отражается на лице, Молли раздельно произнесла:

— Лаборатория наверху. Если нужна моя помощь, подойду позже, — схватилась за ручку и уткнулась обратно в отчет, рассчитывая, что так не будет видно, как задрожали руки от всплеска ярких эмоций. Недовольные шаги удалялись. Молли могла почти зримо представить обиженную физиономию Шерлока и растерянную —  Джона, пока отчаянно сжимала ручку, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь, и пыталась сдержать накатившие слезы. И страх, что Шерлок больше не придет. Мало ли наивных патологоанатомов в Лондоне…

— Молли… — раздался знакомый шепот над макушкой, и девушка чуть не подпрыгнула на стуле. Шерлок никуда не ушел —  ушел Джон... Ну, да, конечно, как можно перепутать шаги двух людей с шагами одного? Глупая маленькая Молли. Глупая готовая разрыдаться и застывшая перед объектом своих девичьих дум, как оленёнок перед фарами грузовика.

— Молли, ты держишь ручку наоборот, — грустно улыбнулся Шерлок и по-братски поцеловал ее в макушку. —  Прости Джона, он все же солдат. У него бывают… В общем, бывает. Спасибо за помощь.

Развернулся на пятках и, чеканя шаг, прошествовал вон из морга. Молли смотрела Шерлоку вслед и слышала, как — рушится?.. — нет, просто меняется ее башня.

Кажется, скоро станет проще. Совсем скоро.

* * *

_Джон_

 

Джон вышел прочь из морга, пытаясь прогнать неуместные эмоции. Раздражение и удивление —  вот что он чувствовал. Они мешали сосредоточиться на деле. Недопустимо. Джон ускорил шаг и ворвался в пустую лабораторию. Здесь темно, знакомо пахнет дезинфекцией. Джон включил свет, и спокойствие вернулось само собой. Спокойствие, уверенность, какое-то радостное чувство, словно в детстве под Рождество. Как там сэр Шурф говорил? Меняемся привычками? Вот значит, каково Шерлоку, когда он собирается работать. Неудивительно, что он так страстно любит свое дело.

Образцы земли и занозы с одежды мистера Фитца требуется проанализировать. Совершенно очевидно, похищен он был далеко от парка и его держали в плену не больше восьми часов. Скорее, меньше. Анализ крови из лаборатории Скотланд Ярда тоже ждать слишком долго. Джон его сделает сам. Или попросит Шерлока. В конце концов, должен же тот помогать, раз уж роли поменялись.

Когда вошел Шерлок, Джон уже и забыл, за что сердился на друга. То есть помнил, но считал несущественным. Выяснить, почему Шерлок так неразумно повел себя с Молли, можно и потом. Сейчас —  работа. Джон шагнул к ящику с перчатками, рывком открыл упаковку новой пары.

— Чем помочь? —  Шерлок вдумчиво разглядывал лабораторию, принюхивался, вслушивался, словно пытаясь впитать в себя ее атмосферу.

Джон хмыкул. Интересно. Почему Шерлок так странно реагирует на знакомые места? Он же был тут не раз… Другое восприятие? Джон замер с так и не надетой на руку перчаткой. Другое… Совсем другое. Внезапное понимание —  в нынешнем своем состоянии он не привык заниматься рефлексией. Отслеживать, как именно он видит мир, сознанию некогда. Не захлебнуться бы в потоке информации. Кажется, приоткрой невидимую дверь (сейчас она для Джона почти реальна —  огромная, в два человеческих роста с золотой вязью по красному дереву) и оттуда хлынет волна из замеченных мимоходом деталей, логических связей между ними и немедленно сделанных выводов, которые влекут за собой другие, и еще, и еще, без конца.

— …показалось, так будет правильнее, —  донесся до его сознания голос друга. — Джон?

Джона хлопнули по плечу. Он вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Ты в порядке? —  Шерлок смотрел обеспокоенно. Джон узнал собственный «врачебный взгляд» и невольно улыбнулся.

— В полном, — ответил он, стирая усмешку. —  Ты что-то говорил?

Шерлок качнул головой.

— Да. Я… Неважно. Чем помочь?

— Эм, — Джон против воли несколько смущен. Есть проблема. —  Знаю, у тебя есть специальная программа, которая анализирует следы пыльцы в образцах земли, но не знаю, как ею пользоваться. Кстати, напомни, когда наши Тени вернутся на место, чтобы я изучил твои методы досконально. Странно, что я этого не делал раньше, мои записи в блоге практически не отражают суть твоей работы.

— Заняться землей. Понял, — Шерлок кивнул, прошел к лабораторному столу и включил компьютер. —  Вряд ли это поможет. Что я тебе напомню, имею в виду. Я и так тебе это часто говорю, но ты не слушаешь и продолжаешь описывать жизненные подробности вместо технических деталей…

— …которые на самом деле очень полезны! —  воскликнул Джон, наконец, натягивая перчатки.

— …которые, увы, мало кому из твоих читателей интересны, — с сочувствием закончил Шерлок. —  Они не для простеньких статей в блоге, это факт.

— Но Шерлок… — Джон растерялся. Немного. Сейчас он своего друга не понимает. Совсем. И это… обижает? 

— Джон, — хмыкнул Шерлок и отвернулся к экрану.

Джон по-детски обижается на Шерлока, и собственная дурацкая реакция изрядно действует на нервы. Держать мнение при себе становится невозможно. Почему Шерлок так себя ведет? Разве он не понимает, как важна для него работа? Еще вчера он сам бы повел весь разговор с Молли иначе, и она бы согласилась показать тело Хелен.

— Шерлок, — начал Джон, одновременно принявшись готовить препарат. Движения его резки и раздражённы. —  Почему ты не попросил у Молли доступа к телу, так как сделал бы ты?

Тот был возмутительно спокоен, смотрел в монитор, терпеливо изучая результаты. Долго же еще программе работать.

— Что конкретно тебя не устраивает? Я вел себя, как я. Молли ничего не заподозрила.

—  Неправда. И ты это понимаешь.

—  Джон, как, по-твоему, я должен был себя вести? —  Шерлок отвернулся от монитора, и пристально уставился на друга.

 Тот вздохнул с интонацией «ну, почему меня окружают одни идиоты?»

—  Шерлок, твоя привычка думать сейчас у меня, но мозг-то на месте! Да стоило тебе хотя бы улыбнуться ей, и согласие в кармане!

— Что за чушь! —  Шерлок независимо пожал плечами, а взгляд похолодел, так что Джону вдруг показалось, будто Тени остались на месте. —  Я не собираюсь играть на чувствах несчастной девушки. И только не говори, что я был такой бесчувственной сволочью. Это не так.

— Но Шерлок… — начал было Джон, но тут его настигает особенно сильный приступ стучащей боли в висках. Той самой, которая возникала несколько раз еще утром, и, как оказалось, никуда и не исчезала. Волнами растекаясь от висков к затылку, она сдавливает голову и не дает дышать.

Джон невольно жмурится и резко отворачивается от замерцавшего монитора.

— Джон, что случилось? —  встревоженно произнес Шерлок.

—   Не знаю, —  устало отозвался Джон. —  Просто голова.

Он сел за стол, сжимая виски ладонями. Стерильно-голубой свет ламп слепит, не видеть бы его. Ничего не видеть, кроме уютной темноты под веками.

На плечо легла теплая рука.

—  Джон… —  Шерлок заговорил вполголоса, непривычно мягко и терпеливо. Злость медленно проходила, оставляя после себя какой-то горький осадок в районе диафрагмы. —  Да, я эгоист, и обычно использую чужие слабости, чтобы достичь своей цели. Но сегодня я этого сделать не смог. Очень надеюсь, ты поймешь. Если… когда все вернется обратно.

Джон выдохнул и отнял руки от висков. Тяжелым взглядом уткнулся в стол. Горячий обруч, сжимающий тисками череп, чуть уменьшил свой энтузиазм. Зато теперь перед внутренним взором возникла Молли. То есть не сама девушка с ее тусклыми от недосыпа глазами, чуть помятым халатом, неглубокой царапиной на запястье. Нет. То были признаки ее затяжной, хоть и легкой, депрессии: отсутствие интереса к собственному внешнему виду, частые боли в груди и затылке, плохой сон, перманентно тоскующий взгляд. Симптомы проблем с обменом веществ —  отсюда колебания веса. Изменение зрения… Отеки запястий. Почки? Ну, да, недавно переболела ОРВИ и чуть-чуть не долечилась.

Джон чуть усмехнулся. Чего и следовало ожидать. Аналитические способности Шерлока плюс медицинское образование Джона —  взболтать, но не смешивать, — и готов очень хороший врач-диагност, которому плевать на пациентов. Кажется, был такой американский сериал.

Приходит спокойное и кристально ясное осознание: Шерлок абсолютно прав. Заставь Молли, когда ее эмоциональное и физическое здоровье в таком плачевном состоянии, пойти против принципов, и назавтра она сляжет с очередной простудой или чем похуже. Другие сотрудники морга не настолько лояльны, чтобы взять и пустить в закрытую лабораторию химика-любителя. Придется ждать, пока Молли выздоровеет, и потом еще просить прощения и уговаривать помочь. С мисс Тимер можно будет поговорить лично, а Молли —  добросовестный патологоанатом. Вполне достаточно ее отчета о вскрытии. 

—  Есть результат, —  услышал Джон спокойный голос Шерлока через пару часов, когда отчет уже был получен и прочитан, а анализ на транквилизатор в крови до сих пор не закончен. —  Земля лондонская, но есть следы растительности. Он ходил вблизи лесной зоны. Возможно, парка… Возможно, того же самого парка, — произносит Шерлок с азартом. —  Сейчас проверю.

Картинка на экране меняется. Теперь умная программа ищет данные о виде бабочек, чешуйки с крыльев которых были найдены в образцах.

—  Дай-ка мне, —  Джон отпихнул друга от компьютера и неотрывно уставился в экран.

—  Джон! —  обиженно и чуть насмешливо фыркнул Шерлок. —  Я понимаю, что ты умнее меня сейчас, но это я в детстве изучил популяции бабочек во всех лондонских парках. И информация о них в голове у меня.

Джон восхищенно улыбнулся и согласился, почувствовав, как теплеет в груди, и мир становится более терпимым местом. Знал бы, как хорошо становится Шерлоку, когда люди перестают притворяться идиотами, почаще бы говорил умные вещи... Если б смог. Шерлок заглянул через плечо Джона в экран, удовлетворенно кивнул.

—  Махаон обыкновенный. Широко распространен в Европе, но в Соединенном Королевстве водится только в Северном Норфлоке и в парке дворца Александра, —  произнес Шерлок с плохо скрытым торжеством.

—  То есть он был в парке незадолго до похищения…

Джон застыл на стуле, непроизвольно сложив ладони у подбородка.

—  Почему ты не предполагаешь, что он был похищен прямо из парка?

—  Потому что он не был в парке во время похищения, —  отстраненно ответил Джон.

—  Как?..

Джон вопроса уже не слышал. Его занимала другое. Почему парк? Для убийцы важен парк или что-то еще? Мисс Тимер нашли в Колдфолл вуд. Тоже парк. И место более уединенное, чем Александра-парк. Нужно больше данных. Допросить брата мистера Фитца и сестру мисс Тимер, —  принял он, наконец, решение.

Дальше Джон вернул себе способность воспринимать окружающую действительность, и перед глазами оказался погасший монитор, белый свет лабораторных ламп и скучающая физиономия Шерлока.

—  О! Очнулся, —  Шерлок с облегчением вздохнул. —  Наконец-то.

—  Ч-что? —  Джон вскинул брови. —  Я задумался всего на несколько минут.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

—  Ну, да, но раньше ты так никогда не делал. Это нетипично, и я беспокоился.

—  Нетипично для кого? —  саркастически хмыкнул Джон.

Друзья переглянулись и устало улыбнулись. Происходящее по-прежнему напоминает сон из тех, что приходят в горячечном бреду, и который никак не отличить от реальности, пока кто-нибудь не разбудит.

За окном наступил вечер. Летний пасмурный и очень лондонский. Это немного примирило с суровой волшебной действительностью. Это и еще запах миндаля и ландыша, разлившийся в лаборатории. Джон потянул носом воздух, попытавшись уловить его источник, но аромат тут же исчез. Зато вернулись силы справляться с рвущейся в клочья реальностью. И потянуло в сон.

—  Слушай, ты уверен, что тебе просто необходимо получить результат анализа самостоятельно? —  спросил Шерлок, кивнув на микроскоп. —  В лабораториях Скотланд Ярда работает не только Андерсон, я точно помню.

Джон устало кивнул.

—  Нет, не обязательно. Все равно уже не успеем. Молли скоро нас попросит освободить помещение. Ей нужно ехать за котом.

—  За каким котом?

—  За белым таким, в пятнах. Самец, молодой и не слишком умный, —  Джон пожимает плечами.

Шерлок удивленно покачал головой.

—  Ладно, эту тему оставим. Я так и не понял, почему ты решил, что убитый был похищен не в парке.

Джон вздохнул, снова раздраженно провел ладонью по волосам, но все же ответил:

—  Очки он купил в оптике на Линден-роуд в восемь тридцать вечера. Живет на Квинс-авеню. Чтобы добраться до дома, проходить через парк не требуется, и шел он именно домой, а не в гости, но до парка не дошел. Учитывая время смерти и время, которое он находился в плену, похитили его около девяти. ...В Скотланд Ярде уже поднимают записи видеокамер того района. Если мое сообщение не проигнорируют. О, черт! —  Джон досадливо хлопнул себя по лбу. —  Его должен был отправить ты!

—  Ерунда, я постоянно заставляю тебя отправлять за меня сообщения, —  иронично усмехнулся Шерлок.

Джон подошел к окну, поднял глаза к серо-сиреневому вечернему небу. В висках снова заломила нудная боль, но он молчал, стараясь этого не замечать. Уже почти привычно. Спросить бы кого из тех... пришельцев, нормальна ли такая реакция на заклинание? Может, они оба просто подхватили грипп?..

—  Поехали домой, —  попросил вдруг Шерлок, судя по интонации, не особенно надеясь на положительный ответ.

Он тоже устал, догадался Джон, и согласился. Шерлок удивленно спросил:

—  Ты в порядке?

—  Нет, я в Шерлоке, —  фыркнул Джон в ответ.

Оба секунду друг друга подозрительно рассмотрели и засмеялись с каким-то непонятным облегчением. Нытье в висках отступило, дышать стало легче, но неудержимо захотелось спать. Глаза слипались, и даже выдержка Холмса, поселившаяся в Джоне, ничего не может противопоставить потусторонней усталости.

Они уехали домой, даже не попрощавшись с Молли. У подъезда на Бейкер-стрит друзей ждал сюрприз. Черная тонированная машина с правительственными номерами. Джон и Шерлок вышли из такси и задумчиво остановились в паре метров от автомобиля.

—  Твой брат, —  констатировал Джон.

—  Ага, —  оторопело отозвался Шерлок. —  Даже не знаю, как себя с ним вести.

—  Максимально обычно, договаривались же, —  улыбнулся Джон и ободряюще потрепал друга по плечу. —  Видишь. Я это я.

—  Спасибо, Джон, — хмыкнул Шерлок и храбро шагнул  навстречу вышедшему из машины брату.

_Шерлок_

В гостиной было темно, только горела тусклым желто-красным лампа. Шерлок сел в свое кресло, прихватив скрипку. Сухо поздоровавшись с братом внизу, он не обращал больше на него внимания. Хотя хотелось.

Глазами Джона видеть оказалось необычайно интересно. Например, Молли. Она девушка. Причем симпатичная девушка. Нет, Шерлок и раньше это замечал. Не увидеть пола и не оценить красоту это не для консультирующего детектива, у которого цель —  замечать абсолютно все вокруг. Просто для глаз Джона понятие «симпатичная девушка» подразумевает появление эмоций, на которые Шерлок не обращал раньше внимания.

Краем глаза он видел, как Джон пригласил Майкрофта присесть, а сам ушел на кухню. Натянутая струна скрипки теплела под пальцами. Играть на ней сейчас не хотелось. Не при брате. Он тогда точно заметит неладное. А пока сидит напротив, смотрит, надменно прищурившись.

—  Итак? — вопросил Шерлок и поднял, наконец, глаза на Майкрофта.

— Что? —  мельком улыбнулся тот, и Шерлок упрямо наклонил голову.

Брат не смешил прохаживаться  по поводу привычного бардака, не напоминал о годовщине смерти отца, в которую почему-то надо обязательно позвонить матери. Ему что-то было нужно. Шерлоку это было очевидно даже сейчас, когда его гениальный разум в распоряжении Джона. А еще это раздражало. Шерлок не хотел помогать брату.

—  С чем пожаловал, Майкрофт? — вежливо спросил Шерлок, уставясь в угол, где раньше стоял череп.

—  Дело.

На стол упала тонкая папка. Шерлок подавил дурацкий порыв тут же папку взять. Это Джон обычно слишком вежливый. Вместо этого он поднял на брата оценивающе-отстраненный взгляд и... чуть не захлебнулся от потока образов и невнятных эмоций.

Почему-то вспомнился красно-белый полосатый мяч, ударивший в макушку. Кленовый лист с просвечивающими в солнечном луче прожилками. Чей-то смех на грани сознания и зажужжавший шмель. Сожаление и непонятное сочувствие вместе с образом сломанного альтового смычка. Шерлок просто смотрел на брата, сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, и ждал, пока это закончится. Что «это» он не совсем понимал. Только снова ломило в затылке. А потом бессмысленный поток подсознания перекрыло привычное раздражение, причем почему-то оно было направлено и на Майкрофта, и на себя.

—  Что за дело? — это Джон, приветливо, хоть и несколько натянуто улыбаясь, пришел спасать ситуацию. Вовремя —  неловкое молчание явно затянулось. Он поставил две кружки кофе на столик. Майкрофт подозрительно глянул на Шерлока. Потом милостиво кивнул Джону и протянул ему папку.

— Пропал сотрудник центра анализа террористической деятельности. Отправился на встречу с одним из информаторов и не вернулся. Подробности здесь.

Джон удивленно приподнял одну бровь.

—   Его все еще не нашли? Ваши люди так плохо работают?

— Нашли, по маячку в сотовом. Тело было в пруду Вудсхилла. —  развел руками Майкрофт. —  Однако исходные данные для встречи были весьма сомнительны. При нем нет никаких данных...

— Я бы сказал, твои слова весьма неясны, Майкрофт.

Джон иронично хмыкнул и сел на стул, сохраняя прямую спину и вообще с похвальным изяществом, присущим Холмсам. Шерлок страшным усилием воли удержал руку, не дав ей прижаться к его же лбу в характерном Джоновом жесте. Бровь Майкрофта приподнялась, выражая легкую степень удивления. Обладатель ее обратил взор на младшего брата и бесстрастно продолжил:

— Нужно выяснить причины, по которым наш сотрудник оказался в пруду. Узнать подробности встречи. Так много, как сможете.

— Ясно. Хорошо, — протянул Шерлок и заработал мысленный тычок от Джона, который очень холодно проговорил:

— Вообще-то у Шерлока уже есть дело.

— Разве взять два дела для Шерлока проблема? — вежливо спросил Майкрофт у Джона, сделав ударение на имени своего брата. Джон тут же замолчал, и принялся прожигать Майкрофта недовольным взглядом.

— Это решать мне, любезный брат, — фыркнул Шерлок и требовательно протянул руку за папкой.

Выждав с полминуты, пока Джон догадается и вложит папку в ладонь, он быстро проглядел материалы. Колин Маккольн в свои двадцать семь имел исключительно незапятнанную репутацию. Работал не покладая рук. Зарекомендовал себя, как очень хороший переговорщик и разведчик. Поверить в то, что он дал себя просто так убить и не оставил никакой информации, практически невозможно. Такие ребята никогда не погибают зря.

Детектив погрузился в размышления и не заметил, как зашелестело со стороны кресла, и прозвучали два мягких шага по направлению к нему. Очнулся он, только когда прямо над ним нависла тень. Тень Майкрофта была просто оптическим эффектом, что несказанно радовало. Жаль только, что оказалась какой-то чересчур плотной и давила сверху тяжелым мешком. Или это у Шерлока от периодических головных болей разыгралось воображение. А на лице Майкрофта тревога. Да, точно, она.

— Ты здоров?

— Учитывая мой возраст и физическую форму, — да. Вполне здоров, — невозмутимо ответствовал Шерлок. — А вот ты —  нет. Странно, что твой диетолог не предупреждает тебя о возможной плохой реакции почек на издевательства над своим рационом. Смени его. Иначе придется менять почки.

Майкрофт выслушал тираду младшего брата со вниманием и, кажется, успокоился. Вот теперь тот похож на Шерлока. Все верно. Хотя колкость все равно чересчур для братца конструктивна... Кажется, у него болит голова, подумал Майкрофт. Наверное, просто хочет быстрее выставить старшего брата. Майкрофт склонил голову, язвительно хмыкнув.

— Что ж, видимо, да. Ты в полном порядке. Дело ты берешь. Тогда... Вынужден вас оставить, джентльмены. Желаю вам удачи, — произнес он и направился  к двери, чинно взявшись за ручку зонта, стоявшего у кресла.

Когда шаги по лестницу стихли, друзья устало переглянулись.

— Ну, ладно... Взял дело, так взял, — вздохнул Джон, вставая со стула и потягиваясь. — Но тогда оно полностью твое!

— Мое-мое, — рассеянно отозвался Шерлок. Он основательно зарылся в папку. Кажется, всерьез вознамерился взяться за расследование.

Джон еще раз вздохнул, чувствуя себя... собой. Да. Хотелось махнуть на Шерлока рукой да и пойти к себе спать. Хотя Шерлок Холмс не спит во время расследования, организм Джона все еще требует регулярного сна.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — произнес, наконец, Джон и отправился к себе. Та часть мозга, что отвечала за аналитику и восприятие эмоциональной информации утомилась чрезвычайно. Следовало отдохнуть, хотя дело и не ждет.

Шерлок клевал носом над папкой. Он тоже устал. В голове временами звенело и грохотало. Только видеть опять сны Джона он не хотел. Слишком ярки они и красочны. Так ярки, что хочется сбежать подальше, но из собственной головы не сбежишь. Безнадежно рассмеявшись, Шерлок обхватил голову руками и зажмурился. Стало легче. Ненамного. Подумать только, Джон живет в таком напряжении постоянно! Как ему только удается оставаться собой.

— Сэр Шерлок... — донесся смутно знакомый голос. Детектив слышал его утром. Хотя уже кажется, что недели прошли.

— Да, сэр Джуффин? — отозвался он, не поднимая глаз. — Не оставляете нас?

Сэр Джуффин хмыкнул и развел руками.

— Не могу. Уж очень любопытный эксперимент. И... нужно вам кое-что объяснить. Важное.

— Зачем объяснять? — удивленно спросил Шерлок и взглянул на собеседника. — Все же ясно. Нам надо ждать.

Джуффинс комфортом устроился в кресле Джона и очень доброжелательно смотрел на Шерлока. Как на любимого двоюродного племянника, который не может надоесть, потому что живет далеко и под ногами путается редко.

— Шерлок, вам не должно быть плохо, — начал сэр Джуффин, добавив в интонации сочувствия, а во взгляд убедительности. — Это заклинание по сути своей не может причинять объектам своего приложения какой-либо вред.

— Вот как... — растерялся Шерлок. Суетливо переложил папку на стол. Одернул пиджак. Очень, до пустоты в груди, захотелось вернуть свой ум. С ним он бы сразу понял, что и зачем хочет рассказать странный пришелец.

Слегка хищная улыбка на миг изменила черты импозантного лица, сделав его моложе и опаснее. Джуффин назидательно поднял вверх палец, возвращая себе вид доброго дядюшки.

— Вот именно! Вы оба слишком жалеете о своих Тенях. И хотите их вернуть.

В висках какой-то древний кузнец взмахнул кувалдой. Шерлок болезненно сморщился и снова зажмурился —  новый приступ боли раскрасил мир в мелкую крапинку.

— Конечно, я хочу вернуть свою Тень, — почти простонал Шерлок. — Иначе преступление раскрывать мы будем чересчур долго!

— Ага, — понятливо кивнул сэр Джуффин. — А еще ты с этой Тенью вместе смотришь кошмары. И вообще видишь много непонятного. Но ты не услышал главного, сэр Шерлок, — Тайный Сыщик выдержал паузу, эффектно сведя кончики пальцев у подбородка, подобно Шерлоку в его лучшие дни. — Джон тоже хочет вернуть себе свою Тень. Как думаешь, почему?

Звон под родничком унялся. Шерлок чуть осмысленнее вслушался в слова Джуффина.

— Я... не знаю, — вышло тихо и чуть удивленно. — Мы слишком разные...

— Подумай об этом, — отечески улыбнулся сэр Джуффин. — И запомни важную вещь. Если бы каждый из вас не мог принять и понять Тень другого, Обмен бы вообще не состоялся.

— То есть мы похожи?.. — Шерлок понял, что запутался окончательно и распутыванию не подлежит.

— Ох, нет! — открестился тут же Джуффин. — Вы разные. Вы очень разные. И это совсем не то, что я сказал.

Детектив обреченно вздохнул, повесив голову.

— Л-ладно...

— Меня не надо понимать прямо сейчас, — мягко произнес Джуффин. — Просто подумай немного. О Джоне. О том, что я сказал.

Сэр Халли вдруг оказался совсем близко, и его черты сложились в нечто юное и несомненно опасное. Хотя и дружелюбное в данный момент.

— А пока, сэр Шерлок, смотри-ка ты другие сны. Отдохни от этой вашей жуткой пустыни.

— Я не... — начал было изумленный донельзя детектив, но продолжать не смог.

Во-первых, сэр Джуффин молча протянул ладонь и погладил Шерлока по голове. После такого переживания вообще что-то говорить тяжело. Во-вторых, гостиная Бейкер-стрит исчезла,  сменившись густым орешником, теплой летней ночью; гулом мошкары и светящейся полянкой в стороне. Светляки усеяли ее тесно-тесно, словно больше места для них в лесу не нашлось. Шерлок улыбнулся, чувствуя, как отпускает тяжелая рука, сжавшая внутри что-то невидимое, но очень важное.

 

Утром Шерлок обнаружил себя в спальне, а Джона на кухне. Тот варил кофе и был не в духе, когда детектив вышел на вкусный запах. Почему кофе варит Джон, а не Шерлок, оставалось загадкой. Возможно, Тени не так уж сильно отличались. В конце концов, Шерлок иногда просыпался раньше Джона. Когда ему нужно было подумать, например.

— Эм… Джон? —  окликнул друга Шерлок, усаживаясь с газетой за стол.

— Я на работу, — отозвался тот хмуро и отхлебнул из чашки.

Да, Шерлоку он кофе не сварил. «Значит, все в норме», — иронично подумал детектив.

— Отлично, — просиял Шерлок. —  А я пока займусь вторым делом.

Джон кивнул, напряженно поморщившись. Не то, чтобы он не хотел на работу… а вообще-то да. Не хотел.

— Из Ярда должны прислать результаты вскрытия к обеду. Напиши, как только придут.

— А вечером мы с тобой пойдем к мисс Анне, — закончил за доктора Шерлок.

Тот опять кивнул и деловито направился к лестнице.

— Не шали в больнице! Работа тебе еще понадобится.

— Сам знаю, — буркнул Джон и выскочил за дверь.

Шерлок в задумчивости поднялся в гостиную. Если постараться, он мог бы понять, о чем думает Джон. Это же так просто… Все равно что смотреть в мутное зеркало. Не так уж и странно, что Джон смог уйти на работу. Сам бы Шерлок в своем обычном состоянии ни за что не покинул Бейкер-стрит, но Джон должно быть помнит прекрасно, насколько для него важна практика. Обычно важна. Шерлок сочувственно поморщился, падая в кресло Джона. Он-то мог представить, какой силы жажда сжигает друга —  жажда найти разгадку, сметая на своем пути все препятствия.

Детектив открыл папку с личным делом Колина и внимательно вчитался. Молодой человек жил один в маленьком доме по Арчвей-роуд. Сухие строчки в документах описывали переделки, в которые парень попадал, и складывалась довольно приятная картина. Колин был храбр, но умел оценивать риски. Его группы всегда возвращались почти в полном составе. А еще он никогда, даже из проваленных операций, не возвращался с пустыми руками. Всегда либо добывал хотя бы часть нужной информации, либо заручался поддержкой людей, которые могли эту информацию достать.

Закончив изучение послужного списка Колина, Шерлок запросил у Майкрофта подробности последнего дела агента. Почему-то в материалах не было ничего конкретного. Вскоре детектив получил письмо, которое несколько прояснило ситуацию.

«Встреча с информатором из ПИРА* была назначена на восемь часов недалеко от Колдфолдского леса. Адрес указан ниже. Должны были быть получены данные о готовящихся акциях.»

Тоскливо засосало под ложечкой —  Шерлок никогда не связывался с террористическими организациями по собственному почину, и сейчас сам себя не очень в этом понимал. Раз Колина убили, значит, вероятно он нашел что-то важное и правдивое. В противном случае выгоднее было бы оставить его в живых, слив ему дезинформацию... Нет-нет, найти ее просто необходимо, хотя бы чтобы гибель агента не стала напрасной.

«Господи, они идиоты! Как ты с этим справляешься?! ДУ» — заявил телефон, засветившись экраном. Шерлок хмыкнул. Бедный Джон... Великий, но беспокойный ум в окружении мокрых носов и взволнованных мамаш.

«Представляю себя на цветущем лугу в окружении эрудированных и интеллигентных розовых пони. Не может быть, чтобы не появилось что-то занимательное. Потерпи», — отозвался Шерлок, задумчиво покосившись на скрипку. Нужно сейчас решать, каков будет следующий шаг, но идеи не шли. Может быть, игра поможет, как обычно?

«О, кажется, помогает. Только мои пони зеленые. Но ведь цвет не имеет значения? ДУ»

«Не уверен, но наверное, не имеет. Ты, главное, дыши глубже и не ори на людей. Они не виноваты в том, что больны»

Скрипка в руках, пальцы в позицию, ноты на пюпитре. Шерлок осторожно проводит смычком по струнам. Звук выходит ровный, глубокий и сильный. Нет... Музыка, которую можно было бы сыграть, слишком волнует. Будет только мешать. Детектив откладывает скрипку и в растерянности вздыхает. Может быть, собрать больше информации? Должно быть что-то...

«Шерлок! Здесь гадко. Боже мой... ДУ»

Нахмурившись, Шерлок упал в кресло с телефоном в руке.

«Что такое?»

«Не могу подробно... Но тупость утомляет. Чужая. ДУ»

«Верю. Помню. Еще как утомляет. До конца  смены недолго осталось. Расскажешь в подробностях, когда вернешься. Станет легче. Честно.»

Шерлок запросил у брата дополнительные сведения, чем, кажется, опять удивил его. Хотя возможно, причиной удивления были не сами данные, а тот факт, что Шерлок не спросил о них сразу. Да, весьма естественный вопрос. Маршрут бегства Колина, снятый с маячка. Детектив знал место, из которого выбежал парень. Обычный многоквартирный дом. Неподалеку от него обитала Лохматая Мэрис. С нее и начнем.

Детектив вышел из квартиры и отправился к старой знакомой.

Мэрис сидела на своем обычном месте, возле почтового отделения, и грызла семечки, сплевывая шелуху в кулек, сложенный из старого номера Таймс. Шерлока слегка покоробил ее неопрятный вид, и привязчивый запах гнили, исходивший от одежды. Брезгливость тут же сменилась жалостью и угрызениями совести. В конце-то концов Мэрис не виновата в своем нынешнем положении! Почти что. Жизненные обстоятельства, что привели девушку на дно, содержали изрядное количество необдуманных поступков.

Тут Шерлока настиг страшно сильный приступ раздражения на самого себя, который и заставил его поторопиться. Он быстро объяснил Мэрис задание и отдал почти все наличные деньги —  поначалу было выгреб всё, как неоднократно делал и раньше, но в последний момент все-таки оставил несколько фунтов на такси.

Бейкер-стрит встретила детектива пыльной пустотой. Только на кухне капало непонятное нечто, оставленное в дуршлаге над кастрюлей, да ветер шуршал занавесками. Шерлок хмурясь остановился посреди гостиной. Мерзкое чувство все не проходило, оставляя противный вкус на языке. Тяжко вздохнув, он покрутил головой и столкнулся взглядом с собственным отражением в зеркале.

Стремительный поток невнятных образов и обрывков мыслей водоворотом ворвался в сознание. Его пенящиеся перекаты несли с собой и шелест пустыни, и чириканье стрижа под крышей, и биение спасенного сердца под ладонью. Ветер пьянил и звал вперед, за генералом, за единственным человеком, кому ты можешь доверять.

Как же редко солдату достается именно тот генерал, которого он ищет! Болезненная честность, почти детская обида на неправильный, полный фальши мир, верность моральным принципам, и то, чего тебе никогда не достичь —  умение видеть людей такими, каковы они есть, и оценивать беспристрастно, не обращая внимания на социальные условности. Ты можешь сколько угодно гордиться своим пониманием нелогичных людских метаний, общественных норм и правил, но за ним ты все равно едва успеваешь угнаться и благодари бога, в которого ты не веришь, если тебе удастся закрыть его собой в нужный момент. Вряд ли мир много потеряет без тебя. Но без него мир станет скучнее. Хотя бы потому, что больше некому будет называть его таким в минуты застоя.

Волна схлынула так же внезапно, как и появилась. Шерлок, хватая ртом воздух, упал в кресло. «Это было слишком… лично», —  подумал он с легким смущением и тихо рассмеялся: оставайся Шерлок самим собой, никакой неловкости бы не случилось. Все-таки Джоном быть немного неудобно. Об этом стоит помнить, когда все вернется на свои места.

 

_Джон_

 

Смена Джона в клинике длилась слишком медленно. Нет, определенно, с часами здесь что-то не так. Давно пора уже пойти домой. Там ждет расследование. Даже два.

За утро он успел осмотреть ребенка, который пытался съесть пластмассовую кастрюльку из игрушечного домика…

_—  Твоя игрушка сделана из стандартного АБС-пластика и не содержит питательных веществ. Могу принять твое исследовательское любопытство, но зачем глотать давно изученное вещество? Это же скучно и предсказуемо. К тому же может привести к… Что значит, что такое АБС-пластик?! Как можно этого не знать! …Спроси маму, она тебе скажет, акрилонитрилбутадиен —  очень просто. Ах, вы тоже не знаете? Но вы же умеете читать. Выясните и просветите ребенка. Пока он сам не узнал, каковы свойства пластика при горении, например. Следующий!_

…странного молодого человека с несуществующими болями…

_—  Сэр, мы не выдаем опиоидные препараты только что сорвавшимся наркоманам. И да, вам не удалось скрыть ваше состояние от матери. Она знает. Нет, это не она вызвала наркоконтроль. Нет, я тоже не вызову, если вы перестанете отрывать меня от настоящей работы. Мне это не интересно._

…еще нескольких человек со столь же глупыми проблемами. Воздух пах дезинфекцией и душной скукой. Люди шли и шли. Жаловались и требовали помочь. Даже когда проблема выеденного яйца не стоила. Невозможно находиться среди всех этих… людей. Совет Шерлока нисколько не помог, хотя, пожалуй, зеленые лошади были бы предпочтительней некоторых человеческих особей.

Джон с раздражением вчитывался в историю болезни следующего пациента, хотя не видел в том особого смысла —  он прекрасно помнил его. Мужчина, сорок три года, вдовец. Стойкая зависимость от алкоголя уже пять лет со смерти жены. Поступил пару дней назад с симптомами передозировки снотворного. Предположение о попытке самоубийства отрицает. Говорит, принял обычную дозу. Врет. Джону это было ясно еще позавчера —  интуиция и врачебный опыт. Сейчас тоже очевидно —  пришел результат анализа…

А еще его дочери только исполнился двадцать один год.

Гипотеза требует проверки.

Палата, гудящий белый свет, усталый мужчина на больничной койке. Джон влетел в двери и остановился, только подбежав к больному вплотную.

—  Ваша дочь уже взрослая. Она имеет право самостоятельно решать, что делать со своей жизнью.

—  Ч-что вы… —  широко распахнутые глаза, мгновенная бледность.

Близко. Очень близко.

—  Вы не можете не понимать, что вас очень сложно терпеть при вашем нынешнем моральном облике. Если вы не в состоянии жить нормальной жизнью после потери жены, это не значит, что никто не в состоянии. Ваша дочь решила вас оставить, и потому вы приняли те таблетки, верно? Надеялись ее удержать таким вот образом? Или наоборот освободить от своего общества?

Человек на больничной койке съежился, превратившись в собственную тень. Отчаянно замотал головой.

Нет. Что-то не так?

«А ведь он был когда-то сильным человеком, этот несчастный», —  заметил Джон. На самом деле, пациент не пьет уже несколько месяцев! При поступлении алкоголь в крови нашли, но…Состояние почек улучшилось, если исходить из результатов обследования прошлогодней давности. Он стал снова следить за собой —  недавно сменил прическу; в день поступления он был чисто выбрит, ногти и зубы в порядке. 

Нет. Джон вздохнул и устало взъерошил волосы.

Ошибся. Сильно. Это… досадно. Немного.

—  Вы… —  да, вот извиниться следует. Хотя бы перед собой. —  Я прошу прощения.

—  Она… Лиззи. Так хотела машину на день рождения… Я сам усадил ее за руль.

Взрослый сильный человек на больничной койке зарыдал от бессилия. У каждого свой запас прочности.

—  Мне жаль. Пожалуйста, не отказывайтесь от помощи нашего психотерапевта. Он вам необходим. Вы слышите?

Кивок в ответ. Ну, хотя бы так.

Джон в растерянности смотрел на своего пациента. Что положено делать в таких случаях? Что-то очень простое. Элементарное! Еще позавчера Джон даже знал, что именно.

—  Еще раз прошу прощения. Я неверно истолковал имеющиеся факты. Моя ошибка.

Еще один кивок и сдавленный ответ:

—  Понимаю… Все в порядке.

—  Доктор Джонс подойдет к пяти часам, —  выпалил Джон и ушел из палаты.

Снаружи стало легче. В комнате свет гудящих ламп бил по глазам, разуму. И душно так, как не было даже под солнцем Афганистана.

Четыре часа дня. Можно уходить домой.

 

Джон подошел к обочине и поднял руку, подзывая такси. Мутная накипь несовершенств чужих разумов осталась позади, за стенами жуткого места, где —  он точно помнил —  еще пару дней назад Джон чувствовал себя нужным. Все эти люди: жалующиеся, стонущие, стоически улыбающиеся, любезные, грубые, предающие заболевших родных, горько плачущие, симулирующие, умирающие —  ждали помощи и получали ее.

Джон сел в машину и уставился за окно. Летний Лондон слегка хмурится под пасмурным небом, но остается молчаливым и спокойным. Он ничего не требует, никогда не лжет. Идеальная компания. Джон чуть усмехнулся и прогнал прочь мысли, из-за которых может вернуться призрак сверлящей виски боли. Пациенты получили помощь и сегодня. Единственную ошибку Джон уяснил, принял к сведению и не повторит ее в будущем. Остальные... Не было никакой ошибки. Ни в чем. Наверное, Шерлок тоже хочет вернуть свою Тень — с ней гораздо проще рассуждать о преступлении.

Ты ведь сразу знал, что этот странный изломанный человек сможет тебя терпеть. Нет, ты, конечно, не знал. Ты оценивал вероятность и нашел ее высокой. Но ты и понятия не имел, что кто-то когда-то сможет искренне восхититься тобой таким, каков ты есть. Не станет переделывать под какой-то неведомый шаблон, как твой старший брат или любое другое человеческое существо, которое ты имел неосторожность подпустить к себе слишком близко.

Он обычный, совсем обычный. Послушен большинству стандартных стереотипов, соблюдает правила поведения даже тогда, когда это совершенно бессмысленно. Вот только ты знаешь, что он — не только стереотипы, правила и все, чего ты стремишься избегать в этом полном глупости мире. Он это вовремя пущенная во врага пуля, и восхищенный возглас в полной недоумения тишине. Раньше ты даже не знал, что эта тишина тебя тяготит.

Ты знаешь, что сегодня во всем был прав. Но ты знаешь, что он бы поступил иначе. И тоже был бы прав, и перед ним бы не зарыдал невиновный человек. Жаль, что пока ты не помнишь, что именно бы он сделал.

Джон тихо выдыхает. Все эти мысли нахлынули внезапно и сразу смыли напряжение у висков, которое грозило перерасти в сильную боль. Сейчас Джон снова готов работать. Это очень важная работа.

Шерлок, кстати, почему-то не прислал информацию, которую просил Джон. Ну, ладно. Вот уже и Бейкер-стрит.

Взлетев по лестнице, Джон обнаружил Шерлока в своем кресле. Тот задумчиво склонился над скрипкой, с интересом разглядывая струны.

—  Привет, Джон, —  произнес он, отложив скрипку на стол. —  Как прошел твой день?

—  Паршиво, но это несущественно, —  отмахнулся Джон. —  Пришли новые данные?

Шерлок кивнул на свой ноутбук.

—  Да, посмотри там письмо открыто. Пиццу хочешь?

—  Нет, —  равнодушно бросил Джон, вчитываясь в письмо.

Данные анализов. Как и предполагалось. Убойная доза транквилизаторов. Синяки и ссадины. Давность около пяти-восьми часов до смерти. Убитый сопротивлялся только поначалу. Потом перестал.

Дальше. Биография жертвы. Джонатан Фитц. Рано потерял родителей. Бывший военный, младший лейтенант.  Демобилизован год назад по окончании действия контракта. Уже успел заново обжиться в мирном Лондоне, учился на психиатра и работал санитаром в клинике недалеко от места своей смерти. Хм... Состав семьи. Сирота. Единственный сын. Не было у Джонатана никакого брата.

—  Что-то интересное? —  с легкой усмешкой спросил Шерлок.

—  Да. Очень, —  кивнул Джон и вдруг обнаружил, что на его лице откуда-то возникла хищная предвкушающая улыбка.

Дело оказалось сложнее и неочевидней. И этот простой факт вызвал где-то в глубине существа эйфорию столь сильную, что хочется прыгать и петь, словно в детстве под Рождество.

—  Так значит у убитого не было брата-близнеца. Что думаешь делать?

Джон отстраненно свел ладони под подбородком и после паузы отстраненно сообщил:

—  Нужно повидаться с Анной Тимер. Гипотеза о связи между жертвами оказалась неверна. Надо собрать больше информации. —  Джон снова улыбнулся, оторвавшись от разглядывания пиццы, и посмотрел на друга. —  По пути расскажешь о деле с убитым шпионом. Беседовал с Мэрис? Хороший выбор.

—  Откуда ты?.. —  Шерлок смеется и качает головой. —  Ладно, неважно. Почему хороший выбор?

Джон хмыкнул и подскочил с места. Друзья вместе выскакивают в теплый летний вечер.

—  Потому что, Шерлок, она наблюдательна и умна. Особенно за тридцатку, —  спокойно объяснил Джон, когда они оказались в такси. При этом он старался не думать, откуда взялось четкое воспоминание с подробной характеристикой девушки.

Шерлок тоже об этом не думал (этот простой факт —  явно не самое странное, что с ними происходит), а просто рассказал другу все, что ему стало известно по делу Колина. Джон внимательно выслушал и коротко кивнул.

—  Понятно. Дальше все очень просто... ты и сам справишься, —  заявил он, солнечно улыбнувшись.

—  А?.. —  удивился Шерлок и покачал головой. —  Да, конечно. Спасибо, Джон.

—  Всегда пожалуйста. О, а вот и дом мисс Тимер.

 

Анна Тимер оказалась красивой черноволосой девушкой с потухшими светло-серыми глазами. Она встретила их у порога небольшого двухэтажного домика, где очевидно сётры после смерти родителей жили вдвоем. Обычный уютный дом. Джон поймал оценивающее и сочувственное выражение лица Шерлока и мысленно вздохнул. Кажется, вид главного свидетеля будит какие-то сантименты в мятущейся душе великого детектива. Хорошо это или нет, Джон пока не знал, но решил запомнить. Сам он мысленно перебрал вопросы, которые могла бы прояснить сестра погибшей. Их не так уж много, кроме того Анна явно не хочет снова обсуждать смерть Хелен —  детектив-инспектор из Скотланд-Ярда приходил за очередной порцией уточнений не так давно.

Хозяйка дома предложила выпить чай, и Джон оставил с нею Шерлока, а сам поднялся на второй этаж взглянуть на спальни сестер.

Девушки были разными настолько, насколько могут быть разными родные сестры. В комнате Хелен прибрались и протерли пыль, но только на самых видных местах —  видимо, чтобы убрать самые заметные и характерные признаки недавнего присутствия девушки в мире живых. Джон не сердцем, но умом понимал, что видеть их, должно быть, неприятно. На столе, например, не так давно стояла кружка с недопитым после завтрака кофе; на подушке валялась расческа с намотавшимся на зубец волосом; на одеяло кто-то бросил учебник с заложенной между страницами тетрадью, а потом кто-то другой поспешно убрал и расческу, и книгу, и тетрадь.

Хелен была немного неряшливой девушкой, любила рисовать, училась на искусствоведа. Ей не хватало терпения доводить большую работу до конца, но не потому, что иссякало вдохновение — просто идей в голове роилось слишком много: Джон нашел в столе папку с эскизами, из которых реализованы полностью были хорошо, если четверть.

Комната Анны, напротив, оказалась очень опрятной. Интересы четко очерчены, и они явно отличаются от интересов сестры. Анна учится на врача-психиатра, увлекается историей —  потому обе сестры и просиживали часы в библиотеке. Хелен — ради учебы, Анна — чтобы скоротать досуг.

Джон не задерживается в комнатах девушек надолго и спускается в гостиную уже через четверть часа. Шерлок и Анна очевидно нашли общий язык. Джон обнаружил идиллическую картину. Шерлок попивая чай, рассказывал какую-то веселую историю об одном из прошлых дел. Анна внимательно слушала и даже слегка улыбалась. «Хороший ход», —  мысленно одобрил друга Джон. Отвлеки свидетельницу от переживаний, и возможно, ее психическое состояние позволит провести нормальный допрос.

—  Два вопроса, мисс Тимер, —  произнес Джон отстраненно, усаживаясь в кресло напротив Анны, —  и мы уйдем.

Девушка кивнула с облегчением и выжидательно посмотрела на Джона.

—  Была ли ваша сестра в Колфолдском лесу незадолго до случившегося и что она там делала?

—  Была, —  без интереса ответила Анна. Джон отметил изменившееся выражение лица и удовлетворенно отбросил две неверные гипотезы.

—  Накануне.

—  Верно, —  по-прежнему равнодушный тон.

—  Вы не говорили об этом следователю, —  заметил Шерлок, прочитавший все, что прислали из Скотланд-Ярда едва ли не внимательнее Джона.

—  Никто не спрашивал, —  Анна пожала плечами, даже не повернув головы к детективу.

Джон кивнул

— Логично. А теперь расскажите все, что знаете, о той прогулке.

— Мы были там с ней вдвоем. Возвращались из библиотеки домой, но стоял хороший день. Решили пройтись. Парк красивый...

— А еще, —  прервал ее бесстрастный рассказ Джон таким же равнодушным голосом, —  недалеко от него есть кондитерская, где продавались любимые пирожные Хелен. Вы их терпеть не можете, но ради сестры купили и себе тоже, да?

В голосе девушки появился легкий надлом, когда она после паузы нетвердо кивнула и ответила:

— Да. Мы вместе гуляли по парку и ели пирожные с медом.

— Расскажите, как себя вела Хелен, подробнее, пожалуйста.

—  Как обычно. Рассказывала о парне, с которым недавно познакомилась. Много шутила. Спрашивала, что нового у меня на работе.

—  Вы работаете в больнице Святого Люка? —  уточнил Шерлок, и Анна снова кивнула, на сей раз оглянувшись к нему. Встретив прозрачный сочувственный взгляд детектива, резко отвернулась к Джону. Ее пальцы нервно сжались в кулаки.

—  Хелен много смеялась? Она была очень веселой, правда? —  спросил Джон, пустив в голос сочувствия. —  В отличие от вас.

Мисс Тимер резко выдохнула, склонив голову. Порывисто встала и, указав на дверь, произнесла с обжигающими льдом интонациями:

—  Кажется, вы обещали два вопроса, мистер Уотсон. А это уже третий и четвертый. Прошу вас и вашего друга уйти.

—  Прошу прощения, мисс Тимер. Вы очень помогли следствию. Спасибо.

Джон послушно вскочил, церемонно поклонился девушке и быстро вышел. Шерлок последовал за ним, вежливо попрощавшись с мисс Тимер. Выйдя за дверь, друзья многозначительно переглянулись. Им слышно, как в доме кто-то вбежал по лестнице наверх, тяжело дыша и захлебываясь, и как стукнула дверь. Громко. Хорошо, если не слетела с петель.

—  Ты ведь не считаешь ее виновной, —  спокойно произнес Шерлок и подошел к обочине, подняв руку.

—  Ни в коем случае, —  подтвердил Джон.

В подъехавшее такси они сели в молчании.

—  Это было хорошо, —  наконец, заметил Шерлок. —  Не ожидал от тебя.

Джон чуть удивленно хмыкнул.

—  Я довел ее до слез.

—  Ей было нужно поплакать, —  пожал плечами Шерлок, а Джон снова хмыкнул, на сей раз очень довольный. Когда друг перестает его понимать, становится тяжело. Слишком тяжело —  даже мешает делу. А так... Так лучше. Гораздо лучше.

 

_Шерлок_

В такси Джон опять закопался в телефон, и Шерлок отвернулся к окну, с интересом разглядывая проносившийся мимо  город. Скоро начнет темнеть, но пока небо было ясным  и голубело наверху чистым прозрачным светом. Потом Шерлок сравнит восприятие города, свое и Джона, и сделает как обычно логичные и однозначные выводы. Сейчас же он просто смотрел, старательно думая о мистере Маккольне и его бегстве через несколько кварталов.

Судя по записанному маршруту, Колин выбежал из ничем не примечательного жилого дома и несся через город, стараясь не пересекать перекрестки со светофорами и вообще немного странно для человека, который куда-то  опаздывает. Он бежал по внутренним дворикам, перемахивал через заборы, хотя, как помнил Шерлок, в некоторых из этих двориков жили злые собаки. Колин не опаздывал. Он убегал от кого-то, очень настойчивого и опасного. Успел пробежать 530 метров, как утверждал маячок. К сожалению, устройство не умело фиксировать остановки, только общую скорость. Но Шерлоку упорно казалось, что Колин должен был где-то притормозить — уж очень извилистый был маршрут. Его наверняка не раз теряли из виду. Раз его телефон пуст, есть шанс, что он сам успел удалить с него информацию?

Неторопливые размышления Шерлока прервал голос Джона. 

— Смотри, нашел, — торжествующе сказал он и показал Шерлоку экран телефона. — Это друг мистера Фитца. Он связывался с полицией, искал его, нашел и уже приезжал на опознание. Нужно к нему наведаться.

— Джек Милвердейл, — прочитал Шерлок и тут же, осененный догадкой, восхищенно протянул: — О, ты думаешь, это для него были очки в кармане мистера Фитца.

Джон очень довольно кивнул и назвал таксисту другой адрес.

 

Мистер Милвердейл жил в скромном доме с заросшим неухоженным садиком и ржавыми качелями, спрятанными в кустах. Точнее, это кусты наступали на качели и скоро наросли вокруг, окончательно скрыв их с глаз.

Детективы прошли к дому. У порога лениво отдыхал огромный лохматый пес. На вошедших он лишь чуть приподнял голову, приоткрыв один глаз, для проформы рыкнул и снова уронил голову на лапы. В ответ на стук в дверь в доме послышались твердые шаги и Шерлоку с Джоном  явился хозяин дома, качелей, кустов и пса.

Джек Милвердейл был несколько астеничного телосложения молодым человеком лет двадцати с чем-то. Сейчас без очков, но даже Шерлоку в его теперешнем состоянии очевидно, что те мистеру Милвердейлу требуются: он слегка сощурился, разглядывая гостей.

— Вы из полиции? — немного рассеянно спросил он.

— Да, — тут же ответил Шерлок, сверкнув перед лицом мистера Милвердейла удостоверением Лестрейда. — У нас к вам несколько вопросов.

Мистер Милвердейл меланхолично пожал плечами и приглашающе махнул рукой, уходя в дом. Шерлок и Джон переглянулись, тут же последовав за ним. Пес не протестовал и не шевельнулся, хотя, чтобы пройти внутрь, им пришлось перешагнуть через его лапы.

— Я уже отвечал на вопросы этого... детектива-инспектора...

Хозяин провел гостей в кухню и уже наливал для них чай, двигаясь немного автоматически, словно в глубокой задумчивости.

— Да, скорее всего вас ждет еще не один допрос, — с сочувствием в голосе предупредил Шерлок. — Вы единственный близкий знакомый убитого.

— Да-да... — все также рассеянно ответил мистер Милвердейл. — Я понимаю.

Он сел к Шерлоку и Джону за стол, поставив перед ними кружки.

— У нас всего два вопроса, — спокойно, если не сказать, холодно уведомил Милвердейла Джон.

— Это хорошо, — ответил тот и вздохнул с видимым облегчением.

Шерлоку не нравился его внешний вид. Он словно никак не мог сосредоточиться на происходящем, глубоко погруженный в собственные переживания. Или наоборот, отчаянно старался отстраниться от чего-то, но у него никак не получалось, и эта странная борьба с самим собой утомляла его.

— Вы здоровы? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Шерлок, тут же слегка смущенно добавив: — Это еще не те вопросы, которые мы вам пообещали.

Джек Милвердейл криво усмехнулся, покачав головой.

— Здоров, но мне не очень хорошо по понятным причинам.

Шерлок мельком взглянул на Джона: тот внимательно наблюдал за Милвердейлом. В следующий момент он достал из кармана рубашки очки в пакете и положил на стол. Мистер Милвердейл недоумевающе уставился на них.

— Это что?

— Это нашли при мистере Фитце, — спокойно пояснил Шерлок. — Это ведь вы тот Джек, о котором на них упоминается?

Джон продолжал молчать, наблюдать и не вмешиваться в разговор, так что Шерлок знал, что пока все делает правильно. Мистер Милвердейл подвинул к себе очки и внимательно их осмотрел. Молча вернул их Джону и кивнул.

— Совершенно верно. Мы, конечно, не связаны кровными узами, но дружили с того времени, как оба планировали поступать в медицинский. Только у Джонатана не хватало денег, и он решил их заработать в армии. Там хорошо платят. А мои собственные очки он нечаянно сломал, — Милвердейл слегка улыбнулся. — После того, как я их нечаянно оставил в кресле.

— Понятно.

Шерлок кивнул. Вопросительно взглянул на Джона. Что еще тот хотел узнать?

— Вы с мистером Фитцем были в Александра-парке? — спросил Джон тем же вежливо-холодным тоном.

— Позавчера утром, — кивнул мистер Милвердейл. — Перед началом смены Джонатана в больнице. Я там бегаю по утрам, в парке. Он решил ко мне присоединиться, все равно ему по дороге.

Шерлока насторожил пустой взгляд, которым мистер Милвердейл уставился в стол после того, как закончил говорить. Кажется, пора оставить его в одиночестве. Ему тоже нужно с кем-то поговорить о своем друге, как и гордой Анне Тимер, это сейчас Шерлоку очевидно так же, как раньше было бы очевидно, чем сегодня завтракал старый пес, валявшийся у порога. Вот только вопросы исчерпаны, и Джек — у Шерлока не вышло назвать этого растерянного мальчика по фамилии даже мысленно — хочет остаться один.

Детектив поднялся с места, прощально кивнул Джеку и отправился к выходу, откуда-то точно зная, что Джон пойдет за ним следом. 

.

* * *

Как себя чувствует человек, у которого пропало отражение в зеркале? Представьте только. Однажды утром вы просыпаетесь, идете умываться, но не можете, потому что не видите собственного лица. Как жить человеку без лица? Никак.

А если это не просто отражение, а часть вас? Важная часть. Однажды она берет и исчезает, забрызгав все вокруг блестящей под солнечным светом кровью. И вы знаете, что в этом есть и ваша вина, ведь вы знали, что зеркало хрупкое, оно может разбиться, если обращаться с ним неловко.

Человеку в темно-серой толстовке уже давно хотелось спать. Совсем спать. Во сне его отражение было с ним, никуда не исчезало. Чистое серебристое зеркало послушно показывало его лицо, и лишь звон будильника заставлял хрупкое стекло крошиться и ломаться, как лед по весне ломается под чьим-то тяжелым ботинком.

 

* * *

Следующим утром Шерлока разбудил телефонный звонок. Грег, очень мрачный и сонный, просил срочно приехать по смутно знакомому адресу. Окончательно проснувшись во время чистки зубов, Шерлок сообразил, чей это адрес: снова мисс Тимер.

Разбудив Джона, который благополучно заснул на диване в гостиной, прямо рядом с картой Лондона и разрядившимся за ночь ноутбуком, Шерлок принялся одеваться. Завтракать сейчас он не хотел, поскольку детективом владели дурные предчувствия. Джона, кстати, никакие нехорошие подозрения явно не тревожили. Он проснулся легко и собрался с молниеносной быстротой. Шерлок даже позавидовал его энтузиазму.

Предчувствия не обманули. Грег звал их посмотреть на очередной труп.

Шерлок приостановился на пороге, с трудом сдержав возглас досады и злости. Тело лежало прямо на залитой кровью лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, лицом уткнувшись в ступеньки. Будто Анна пыталась подняться в свою комнату, но силы оставили ее, и, споткнувшись, она уже не смогла подняться.

— Почерк совсем другой, — озабоченно сказал Грег.

Он стоял в двух шагах от трупа, но Шерлок заметил его, лишь когда тот заговорил, настолько его внимание было сосредоточенно на Анне. Джон едва заметно кивнул Шерлоку, оба в два шага преодолели расстояние до лестницы и осторожно присели  над  телом. Шерлок отвел прядь волос от шеи девушки, дотронувшись до бледной кожи; посмотрел на лужу крови. Тяжело вздохнул.

— Умерла от потери крови не больше часа назад, — тихо сказал Шерлок, чувствуя себя мерзко. Девушка умирала долго и трудно. Кто-то несколько раз ударил ее ножом в живот.

Джон не отвечал, как-то пусто уставившись в доски лестницы, прямо над макушкой Анны.

— Скажи только одно, Шерлок, — попросил Лестрейд, который подошел к ним несколько секунд назад. — Это тот же самый убийца или нет? Если тот же самый, то почему он вдруг схватился за нож, если до сих пор предпочитал пистолет?

Джон все еще не подавал признаков присутствия в тварном мире, и Шерлок решил попытаться найти ответы на эти резонные вопросы самостоятельно. В конце концов, его ум все еще при нем. Шерлок вспомнил, как Джон сетовал на то, что не может найти общее между жертвами, и тогда предположил, что жертвы являлись родными братьями или сестрами. Но эта гипотеза, очевидно, неверна, поскольку Джек и Джонатан не братья. Зато они лучшие друзья. И сестры Тимер тоже были очень дружны. То есть убийца нацелен на вот такие пары очень хороших друзей.

— Порядок убийств, — неожиданно изрек Джон, пытливо вглядевшись в Шерлока.

— Сначала Хелен, потом Джонатан...

— И Анна.

Шерлока вдруг осенило. Он пока не понял, чем именно, но уверенно сказал, повернувшись к Грегу:

— Да, безусловно, тот же человек. Это...

— Месть себе, — закончил за него Джон. — То есть сублимация мести.

Шерлок одобрительно кивнул, на всякий случай сделав вид, что прекрасно понимает, о чем говорит Джон.

— Вот как, — вздохнул Грег. — Ну, спасибо.

Шерлок заметил, что Джон открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но сразу передумал.

— Мы уходим, — заявил Джон и потянул Шерлока к выходу.

 

Потом они поехали в Вудсхилл, парк, в пруду которого нашли тело Колина. Джон настоял, что увидеть это место крайне необходимо. Шерлок пока не знал, зачем. Ему казалось, что лучше пойти сразу к Мэрис — наверняка, у нее уже есть, что рассказать. И без осмотра было понятно, что Колина убили не здесь. Джон все равно заставил Шерлока пройтись по берегу пруда. Они поплутали по дорожкам где-то с полчаса, а потом Джон отправил Шерлока к Мэрис и в квартиру Колина, заявив, что ему нужно на Бейкер-стрит, подумать.

Мысленно обозвав Джона тираном, Шерлок присел на скамейку у выхода из парка и широко зевнул. Все же выспаться им совсем не дали. Лестрейд сказал, Анну нашли так рано благодаря жестокому расписанию в больнице, где она работала. Девушка не вышла на работу, коллеги рассердились, потом заволновались и послали за ней.

Шерлок решительно отбросил эти мысли, встал и пошел напрямик через чей-то садик. Пусть Джон занимается убийством Анны, Хелен и Джонатана. Шерлоку же зачем-то хотелось пройти весь маршрут Колина. Ну или не весь, подумалось ему, когда на следующем перекрестке он уткнулся в табличку «Осторожно, злая собака», и из-за изгороди действительно донеслось угрожающее рычание. Как Шерлок и думал: путь Колина был слишком извилист. Он явно тянул время для чего-то.

Скоро Шерлок приехал в квартиру Колина. Он искренне радовался, что ему не пришлось вскрывать замок — в материалах дела был и ключ от входной двери. Если бы было нужно, он бы смог, Шерлок все еще помнил, какая именно отмычка подходит для замка этого типа, но теперь ему что-то мешало нарушать закон.

Информация от Мэрис была краткой и полезной. Она нашла среди своих того, кто видел, как из дома выбежал парень с фотографии, которую ей выдал Шерлок. Этот парень понесся по улице со всех ног, сжимая в руке сотовый, и скоро скрылся за поворотом, а потом из того же здания выбежали еще несколько людей. Они расселись по машинам и последовали за ним.

Версия сложилась и подтвердилась. Он очистил свой сотовый, пока убегал. А еще он не мог просто удалить данные. Шерлок знал, что не мог, не тот человек.

Квартира агента оказалась обставлена спартански бедно. В гостиной — она же кабинет — письменный стол, книжный шкаф, диван, телевизор. На столе ноутбук. Шерлок рассеянно огляделся и сел за стол, подняв крышку компьютера. Тот приветливо замигал лампочкой и скоро показал окошко ввода пароля. Колин не выключил его. Странно. Или нет. Не странно. Закономерно. Подсказка — там что-то есть.

Агент не будет делать значащий пароль, бессмысленно искать ассоциации с любимой книгой или исторической личностью, или персонажем одной из популярных комедий.

А еще агент будет их менять не реже, чем раз в месяц, и значит все равно должна быть система. 

Клавиатура. Вытертые клавиши: стандартно — по центру сильнее; и в левом верхнем углу. Нетипично. 

Восемьдесят пятого года рождения, родом из Сассекса, Сассекс — SAS — поверхностно-активное вещество. По первому образованию химик — возможно. Специализация по неорганической химии.

Шерлок наклонился к клавиатуре и терпеливо набирал пароли, пока очередная комбинация не подошла. Sas1Fe8R9R5uM. Картинка на мониторе сменилась. Колин не только не выключил ноутбук, но и не закрыл окно браузера с открытыми страницами. Соцсети, сайт с какой-то онлайн-игрой и файловый хостинг. Пароль от аккаунта на хостинге тот же самый.

Все верно. Мистер Маккольн в последние минуты своей жизни отправлял аудиозапись беседы в интернет.

Шерлок отправил сообщение Майкрофту и откинулся на спинку стула, отчаянно взъерошивая волосы. В нос ударил запах каштанов и цветочной пыльцы, легкий, словно брызги летнего дождя на лобовом стекле. Смех, далекий заливистый и смутно знакомый.

Можно быть собой, даже если?.. А почему?.. Шерлок поймал себя на том, что теперь не понимает собственного хода мысли, когда он подбирал пароль.

Все это неважно. Надо домой.

 

 

Шерлок почему-то был уверен, что Джона дома он не найдет. Почти все нити дела уже были на руках, оставалась сущая мелочь, и детектив откуда-то точно знал, что Джон уже их нашел. И отправился проверять. Поэтому Шерлок очень спешил.

На Бейкер-стрит никого не было. Даже миссис Хадсон ушла по каким-то своим делам. Внимание Шерлока сразу привлек его собственный ноутбук, оставленный открытым на краю стола. Страница новостного сайта сообщала о странном убийстве, которое не смогли раскрыть в Скотланд Ярде. Шерлок даже вспомнил его — читал о нем несколько дней назад, и оно показалось ему тривиальным.

Теперь заиграло новыми красками. Убит психиатр выстрелом в упор в собственном кабинете, а через день похищают Хелен Тимер. Нет связи. Непонятно.

Шерлок закрыл эту страницу — позади нее распахнуто окно с базой данных по бывшим военнослужащим. Последняя строка, на которой остановился курсор: год назад погиб демобилизованный по ранению ветеран операции НАТО против Югославии. Вернулся инвалидом с очень тяжелым ПТСР. Покончил с собой, застрелился во время прогулки в парке Вудсхилл — наверное, недалеко от места его смерти они с Джоном прошли сегодня утром.

Шерлок невольно нахмурился. Этот солдат вернулся домой больше десяти лет назад. Если у него был ПТСР, то его должны были лечить и, судя по всему, лечили неудачно. Значит, психиатру отомстили за то, что не заметил угрозу суицида? Кто отомстил? Ближайший родственник?

Это же очевидно! Отражение в зеркале, без которого невозможно выжить!

Аккуратно сложенные на груди руки Хелен, закрытые глаза, и очень похожие, но совсем другие, глаза Анны, распахнутые в смертной гримасе боли и страха.

Если вдруг отражение тебя оставит, что ты сделаешь? Правильно. Будешь искать его и мстить за то, что тебя бросили, а потом испытывать раскаяние, и мстить уже себе, раз не удержал то, настоящее.

За окном машины пролетает Лондон — Шерлок так задумался, что выбежал и сел в такси совершенно автоматически, но назвал правильный адрес. Только бы успеть.

* * *

Джон был уверен, что Шерлок поймет, где его искать. И пистолет захватит. Должен захватить. Сам Джон его не взял и сейчас немного сожалел, потому что поступи он иначе, и возможно не сидел бы сейчас привязанным к стулу и не смотрел в дуло пистолета несчастного мистера Линда. Кажется, тот собирался поступить с Джоном так же, как с остальными своими жертвами, первыми в паре. Если так, то у Шерлока еще не меньше восьми часов. Но Джону бы не хотелось провести восемь часов в компании транквилизатора и безумного убийцы.

— Скучаете по брату, мистер Линд? — дружелюбно спросил Джон, решив разнообразить досуг и немного потянуть время.

Мистер Майкл Линд был довольно худым молодым человеком с нервным, каким-то нездорово лучистым взглядом. Джону не нравилось, как этот парень смотрит на него — как на давно потерянного и, наконец, обретенного брата.

В комнате, кроме стула Джона только валялся на полу старый матрас. На  него-то и присел Майкл, продолжая, впрочем, держать пистолет, направленным на своего гостя.

— Зачем скучать? Ты же здесь, — радостно сказал он.

— Я не он, — терпеливо возразил Джон.

— Ну, вот опять...

Майкла фраза Джона, кажется, расстроила, но не слишком. Похоже, он ожидал чего-то в этом роде. Джон же решил попробовать еще потянуть время.

— Я правда не он. Мистер Линд. Ваш брат умер.

Собеседник Джона беззаботно сидел на матрасе и разглядывал своего пленника. Зачем он это делал, и чего хотел добиться, Джон, к стыду своему, совершенно не понимал. Единственное, что он понимал — Линду они с Шерлоком подходили. Так он и действовал, находил пару людей, похожих по взаимодействию на него с братом, крал старшего, замещая им погибшего близнеца, и зачем-то за несколько часов последовательно проходил все этапы его болезни вплоть до самоубийства. Только последнее сам помогал проделать. Интересно, зачем. Есть у Джона одна гипотеза. Вот сейчас и проверим.

— Пора принимать лекарства, братишка, — радостно заявил Линд и встал на ноги, явно собираясь идти за транквилизаторами.

— Подожди... Майкл, — окликнул его Джон. Тот остановился, бросил на Джона вопросительный взгляд.  — Знаешь, из-за чего я покончил с собой?

У Майкла, кажется, перехватило дыхание, и он завороженно покачал головой. Нет, он действительно не знает. По крайней мере, не знает, до тех пор, пока не наставит пистолет на бесчувственную жертву. Хозяин дома не слышал, а Джон заметил: тихие аккуратные шаги наверху. Кто-то пришел, и он откуда-то точно знал, кто. Потому и решился заговорить с Майклом на эту тему.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты рушил свою карьеру и жизнь из-за меня, — Джон старался говорить как можно медленнее. — Ты с твоим образованием и головой мог получить собственную практику, но из-за того, что пришлось ухаживать за братом-инвалидом, работал всего лишь лаборантом с маленькой зарплатой, зато с гибким графиком. Жаль, не помогло. Интересно, почему. Я старался не доставлять тебе много хлопот. Почему ты не зажил полной жизнью, когда избавился от ярма, Майки?

Похоже, Джону удалось завладеть вниманием Линда. Тот не отрываясь смотрел на своего «брата» и не услышал скрип двери и шаги по лестнице в подвал. На последней фразе «Майки» сжал кулак и шагнул к Джону, держа в опущенной дрожащей руке пистолет.

— Ты не ярмо. Никогда им не был. Я виноват перед тобой. Я должен был заметить, что ты не справляешься.

— Правильно, — донесся голос Шерлока ото входа. — И поскольку себя ты ненавидишь куда сильнее, чем своего брата, то и ярость сильнее. Отсюда множественные ножевые… Правда, Джон твоим братом он никогда не был. Опусти пистолет на пол.

— Тебя здесь быть не должно, — неожиданно спокойно ответил Майкл и обернулся к Шерлоку, даже не думая убирать оружие. — Еще рано... Что... что с тобой?

Джону тоже было интересно, что с Шерлоком. Сам он себя чувствовал так, будто его огрели чем-то тяжелым по голове, да так на голове это тяжелое и оставили. Хорошо, что он сидел на стуле, да еще и связанный: всего-то обмяк, опустив голову и надеясь, что темнота перед глазами скоро рассеется.

 Думать, что произойдет в ближайшие пару минут, когда Майкл придумает, как быть с двумя опасными людьми, которые по какой-то счастливой случайности почти потеряли сознание, у Джона не получалось. В следующий момент в комнате загрохотало и запахло каштанами. Раздался звук упавшего тела.

— Простите, джентльмены, мне мои плохие манеры, — услышал Джон вежливый голос сэра Джуффина и, наконец, смог поднять голову, а противная муть теперь не мешала смотреть и осознавать происходящее.

Майкл лежал на полу и, судя по очень спокойному выражению лица, мирно спал. Видел, наверное, какие-то добрые сны. Джон искренне пожелал ему посмотреть кошмар. Подумать только, сколько людей убил этот безумец только для того, чтобы бесконечно мстить погибшему брату, а потом и себе.

Шерлок тоже был на полу, но уже сидел, устало прижав ладонь ко лбу.

— Все. Оно закончилось, — констатировал он почти равнодушным тоном.

Джон не сразу понял, о чем говорит Шерлок, и это ощущение оказалось столь знакомым, что он даже рассмеялся от облегчения. Оно закончилось. Вот так.

— Да, — с сочувствием отозвался Джуффин. — И, поскольку окончание Обмена гораздо менее приятно для организма, я позволил себе вмешаться. Должен сказать, вы превосходно справились с этим испытанием.

— И какие выводы по результатам эксперимента? — рассеянно спросил Шерлок, все еще не спеша подняться на ноги. Джон даже забеспокоился, но, присмотревшись, выяснил, что тот ничего себе не сломал, просто постепенно приходит в себя. А сам Джон потерпит — Майкл связал его довольно удобно, видимо, благодаря «братской» заботе.

— О, выводы вдохновляющие, — с воодушевлением ответил Джуффин. — Если чуть-чуть ослабить побочные эффекты, можно проверять, насколько сработалась команда полицейских или шпионов, или Тайных Сыщиков.

— Рад за вас. А этот скоро очнется? — Шерлок кивнул на Майкла.

Сэр Джуффин печально покачал головой.

— Когда выспится. Он очень устал. Думаю, будет спать не меньше десяти часов.

— От чего устал? Резать и стрелять людей устал? — буркнул Джон.

— От одиночества, — мягко ответил Джуффин. — Он не был очень сильным. А вы сильнее, сэр Джон, вы справитесь.

Джон опять перестал понимать, что тут происходит и тяжко вздохнул.

— Сейчас я тебя развяжу, — сказал Шерлок и, наконец, встал, сразу направившись к Джону.

— И вы, сэр Шерлок, тоже справитесь... — словно бы про себя добавил Джуффин, но Джон все равно услышал. Судя по тому, как напряглось лицо Шерлока, он услышал тоже, и Джон решил спросить у него, что имел в виду этот странный волшебник.

* * *

На следующий день Джон ничего не спросил у Шерлока о странном господине в серебристом плаще. Шерлок тоже о нем не вспоминал. Запись в блоге об очередном раскрытом деле не содержала ни единого упоминания о волшебных заклинаниях, непонятных людях, исчезающих в дверных проемах, ничего необъяснимого. Если бы Шерлока или Джона спросили об Обмене Ульвиара, они бы не смогли ничего ответить, но почуяли бы запах каштана.

* * *

Следующим летом Шерлок шагает с крыши, обрекая себя и Джона на годы одиночества, но им не снятся кошмары. Наяву Джон часто слышит чей-то заливистый смех, и все тот же проклятый каштан, и не может сказать милой Элле-психотерапевту, что Шерлок мертв, потому что... Он не знает почему.

Наверное, потому что во сне не видит, как Шерлок падает с крыши.

Во сне они вместе плывут на корабле под сиреневыми парусами.

 


End file.
